The Prince and His Servant
by lyokodreamer
Summary: When Prince Blaine and his fiance - Prince Sebastian of Dalton - visit the town of Hallis, in the land of Tresh, he meets a certain boy that becomes his servant. And love might be involved. SeBlaine at first, later Klaine Mpreg later on. Don't own anything.
1. Introductions and a loss

**Hello everyone! This is my first Glee fanfic. It's written from Kurt's point of view.**

**If someone wants to make a cover for this please do so.**

**Onto the story!**

The Prince and His Servant: Introductions and a loss

You probably don't know me, after all who would know me. I'm just the son of a poor man who repairs carriages, who lost his wife in a fire that badly wounded me. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner you must think I have no manners, well no because they think poor people have no manners, I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, well Kurt Eljah Hummel but I prefer the first as Elizabeth was my mothers name, not that anyone cares what I prefer. I'm 17 and live with my father Burt, we miss mom everyday, but she was burned alive in a fire after she pushed me out after I had burned my left arm and left, it hurts to this day. I'm also gay not really something to be proud of, but I am also a carrier which means I can bear children.

My story starts on the day my dad has a heart attack luckily but the healer tells me that because of his heart attack he won't be able to lift any heavy tools, which means no more shop, no more money.

When he wakes up from his nap I go to him and ask if I have to get a job he tells me no but I can see it in his eyes, he knows that we barely get by now.

"I love you dad." I say as I kiss his cheek and stand up to leave.

"I love you too, Kurt." He tells me and I walk out of the room grabbing my sewing kit and heading out to the market, I'm one of the best sewers in the whole kingdom not counting the royal sewers of course. I went to sit with Rachel Berry and her fiance Finn Hudson who's mom has a stand on the market.

"Hi Rachel, Finn how are you guys?" I ask as I start take out my stuff.

"Good, how's your father?" Rachel asks. I shrug in response.

"He refuses to accept that he can't lift heavy weights anymore and that I have to get a job."

"Kurt why are you here? Didn't you hear that the king is coming to the village and Prince Blaine will be accomanying him." Carole said.

"No I haven't been been to the towns square in a week." I say.

"Put away your sewing kit under the table." Carole says and I just did and when I look up I see the open carriage that royal family travels in. After the carriage there walks a servant who's yelling

"Every inhabitant of Hallis will attend the announcement of Prince Blaine and King Daniel!"

So it's mandatory, great! NOT!

"The announcement will take place at 2.00 pm."

"I best get father." I say knowing they are gonna count heads at the announcement.

"Dad!" I yell as I enter our little house, I walk to his room and see him sleeping.

"Dad there's a mandatory announcement at 2. Dad wake up." I say as I shake him but he doesn't open his eyes, that's when I notice the lack of his chest moving, when I move my hand to his wrist I feel no pulse. I run out heading towards Miss Pillsbury, the lovely woman married to Mr. Schuester, when I get to their house I'm out of breath.

"Ms. Pillsbury!" I yell as I almost knock the door open. "Kurt how nice to see you." Ms. Pillsbury says.

"Can you come with me to my house? It's my father." I say.

"Of course." She says she knows my fathers condition and is the only healer in town who works for free. As we enter my dad's room she immediately starts examining him. A few minutes pass and she stands up telling me something that I was afraid of.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I'll see that William comes and get his body so we can prepare him for the funeral."

"But I don't have any money." I say as begin to form in my eyes.

"Since when do we ask money?"

"Thank you."

**Thank you all for reading and please review! Until next time! Dreamer**


	2. The Announcement

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed!**

**And as promised a new chapter.**

**Onto the story!**

3 hours later I'm still sitting with my father when Rachel comes in.

"Kurt are you coming, we'll be late for the announcement."

"I don't care." I say.

"Kurt I know it's hard but if you don't come to the announcement they'll kill or imprison you."

"Fine." I say as I let Rachel drag me to the towns square.

"Thank you everyone for coming I have an important message as you all know Prince Blaine prefers men and we have found him the perfect suitor Prince Blaine come up here." King Daniel says while Blaine comes up looking like he would want to be any where else but here, well that makes 2 of us.

"Prince Blaine will be married to Prince Sebastian this summer." and then a man comes up with a meerkat face, cw hair and I can smell from here that he smells like craighs list. Everyone starts clapping when they clasp hand s, everyone but me, which results a guard knocking the end of his spear in my back and me falling to the ground on my left side, so I let out a scream getting everyone's attention including the king and both of the princes.

"Bring him up here!" the king yells which made 2 guards grab one arm each and throw me on the platform.

"How dare you interrupt this announcement!" He yells.

"Look at me and answer me."

"I'm sorry, sire. I didn't mean to I lost my footing and fell on my burnt left side." I say looking up when still kneeling.

"Nonsense." The king yells and a guard comes up and slaps my cheek so hard I fall to the ground again.

"You shall be punished for interrupting, with death by decapitation." the king says.

"Wait!" Someone suddenly yells and 2 feet appear in front of my face.

"Look up." the voice says and I do seeing Prince Blaine and quickly look down again.

"Don't kill him, my servant has just left because he got bought right?"

"Yes, Blaine, what do you mean?"

"Don't kill him, make him my servant."

"You really want this poor man as your servant."

"Yes."

"Fine. Take him to the side." the king says as 2 guards place me to the side of the platform and I raise my head and make eye contact with everyone that's important in my life, when I reach Emma and Will I mouth 'Please give my father a good funeral" and they tell me they will.

**So first appearance of Blaine and Sebastian.  
Please Read and Review.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Dreamer**


	3. Traveling

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed. Here's the new chapter. **

**Onto the story!**

When the king and prince's motion for me to come I see that the open carriage has been replaced by 2 closed carriages and I feel a hand on my shoulder leading me to one of the carriages. Prince Blaine opens the door and let's me step inside.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye to your family I would introduce myself but I think you know who I am. The question is Who. Are. You?" Prince Blaine says as he sits down.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and it's fine my whole family is dead, Prince Blaine."

"Beautiful name, how did you get the burn on your left side. How is everyone dead? And please just call me Blaine."

"Well fine then Pr-Blaine, I got the burns when I was 8 in the fire that took my mother from me and my father died about 3 hours ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I say and for half of the ride there's only silence which falls when I say:

"I don't know the first thing about being a servant."

"Well let me tell you some things about it. Because you're my servant you will accompany me everywhere unless I tell you otherwise, you help me with my clothes, make my bed, at dinner you'll have to stand next to my chair because the table is long and mostly it's just 3 people dining, so you'll get food too." Blaine says.

"I don't want to bring you to disgrace." I say.

"You won't I can see you have good manners by the way you carry yourself and the way you speak, you were brought up well."

"I wasn't always so poor but when my mother died we lost the better house and money she brought in so I couldn't go to school anymore."

"Can you read and write?"

"Yes one of the few people in the village that had the privilege of going to school. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Sebastian, he looks like such a pig."

"I don't love him, not even like but my father arranged the wedding so we can have an allegiance with Dalton. Sebastian isn't the crown prince, his older brother Jeff is."

"Oh is that prince Jeff who married prince Nick last year?" "How do you know that?"

"That was one of the only papers that reached Hallis last year. I also heard that they were threatened by Lord Karosky to step down because 2 men supposed to be together."

"You hear a lot for a commoner."

"Yes well I have a good relationship with duke Puck and duchess Quinn."

"How did that happen?"

"Quinn got pregnant when I was 13 and I was helping healer Emma when she came in and I helped her give birth to her daughter Beth and because they had to travel a lot they left Beth with me and to reward me they gave me books and papers to write. Quinn even thought me how to play the piano and tried to give me one but it didn't fit in my house. I was really good with Beth." I said.

"Until when did you do that?" Blaine asked. "Until you took me away I hope that Carole will explain it to Quinn."

"I'm sorry again but wow. So you are good with kids?"

"I would certainly hope so seeing I'm a carrier." I say making Blaine's eyes widen.

"You are, don't carries usually have a special sign?"

"I do but it's easily hidden." I say as I pull my right sleeve down showing him the C on my shoulder.

"We'll be arriving at the palace soon." Blaine says. Making me look out the windows, we can't see the palace from Hallis, I've always wondered what it looked like.

"Do you have any sibilings?" I ask still looking out of the window.

"An older brother and a younger brother and sister."

"Aren't you supposed to become king?" I ask.

"Yes but only because Cooper refuses to and I don't want that burden on Darren or Lacey."

"Oh there it is!" I almost yell as I see the palace. I say as I fell the carriage stop. I stand up and open the door and step out holding a hand for Blaine to take.

"Thank you, not a bad start, Kurt." Blaine says.

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until next time.**

**~ Dreamer**


	4. The First Night

**Hey everyone! I got a new chapter for you wonderful people. So many of you favored and followed last chapter.**

**Onto the story!**

"I'll show you to your room." Blaine says as I'm awestruck from the entrance.

"I'll send the tailors over to take your measurements because servants wear better clothes than you're wearing."

"I made this myself." I say slightly offended.

"I don't mean the style I mean the fabric. Just wait here I have to run I'm sorry. Meeting with Sebastian."

"Good luck." I say as I sit down on the bed.

"Feel free to look around the rooms that are connected to this one." Blaine says and then literary runs off. The bed sheets must be satin they certainly feel like it. I stand up and open the first door I see, the bathroom marble everywhere, second door, must be Blaine's bedroom.

"Wow." I whisper.

"Mr. Hummel?" I hear a voice say and turn around to see a woman just a little older than me. She motioned for me to come stand on the little platform and started taking all my measures.

"Your clothes will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Okay thank you." I say and walks away. I suddenly see a bookshelf and almost run towards it I run my fingers over the spines and stop at one taking it out and sitting down on the bed and start to read. I don't know how much time has passed when I suddenly hear Blaine's voice.

"Good, isn't it? The book I mean."

"Very." I say as I put the book down and stand up.

"How was your meeting with Sebastian?"

"Ugh horrible I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay."

"It's almost time for dinner wanna help me get ready?" Blaine asked.

"Well that's my job." I say walking towards the closet.

"Can you hand me the red and blue tunic?" Blaine asks and I nod.

"So when will your clothes be ready?" Blaine says.

"Tomorrow morning." I say.

"Well then you'll just have to use some of mine." Blaine says as he stands up and walks to his closet.

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Yes you could and you will, and also when it's just us you can slack also talk freely like we would be friends. I never liked people doing ever little thing for me, so I did it when they weren't looking, but when we're in presence of my father or Sebastian you have to act as a real servant and not speaking unless spoken to or when you're answering questions, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just like that." Blaine says as he smiles.

"Here why don't you put on these? They might be a bit to small but it's better than what you're wearing." He says as I take the clothes.

"I'm scared." I say.

"What of?" Blaine asks.

"Your father, he looks at me like I'm less than the dirt on his shoes." I say looking down.

"He... That's normal for him. He looks at every servant like that, and god knows that he doesn't care about the poor, which is why I'm glad that I'm gonna be king because I can't see human's suffer." Blaine says as he takes my chin and makes me look up. "There is nothing wrong with you, there's a lot wrong with the world you live in."

"Thanks, I'll put on these clothes otherwise we'll be late."

"They're used to that by now from me."

"Still." I say as I move to my bedroom, take of my clothes and putting on the soft satin clothes of Blaine.

"I'm ready." I say opening the door and I see Blaine's eyes widen.

"Wow. If I didn't know I would say you're a son of a duke or something."

"Thank you." I say as I swipe a bang out of my eyes, my hair is really too long.

"Well let's go." Blaine says as he forces a smile.

"Okay." I say. "Lead the way."

"Fine." Blaine says as he starts his trek towards the dining room.

"Blaine how nice of you to join us." Daniel says as I look to the ground and follow Blaine to his place where I stand just behind his chair to the side.

"Kurt, could you please get me the lamb please." Blaine says.

"Yes, sir." I say and take a little bow while saying so and walking towards the dish, and I walk back towards Blaine handing it to him.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank servants for anything Blaine, it's what they're here for." Daniel says.

"It's not because you treat them like insects that I have to." Blaine says.

"Sweetheart relax your father has a point especially your servant as he was sentenced to death before your proposed for him to be your servant." Sebastian says.

"I am NOT your sweetheart, and I'm done with this dinner." Blaine says as he stands up and shoves his chair so hard that it fell over. "Come on Kurt." He says as he storms out of the room and me running after him to keep up with him.

"Blaine! Wait up!" I yell. "Blaine! Please!"

"I'm sick and tired of them controlling my life." Blaine yells.

"Do you have a piano?" I ask.

"Of course." Blaine answers.

"Bring me to it." I say.

"Okay." Blaine says as he starts walking towards the music room I presume.

"Here it is." Blaine says.

"Oh, it's beautiful." I say as I take in the beautiful ivory. "Sit down and listen." and Blaine sits down and listens.

"My mom used to sing this to me every night to calm me down." I say as I put my hand on the cold ivory keys and start playing a soft melody and while singing softly:

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _This works better with more people but it'll have to do.

Then I start playing a sure melody singing:

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow Bless you with love for the road that you go _

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet And may you need never to banish misfortune May you find kindness in all that you meet _

Then I start playing a little faster. Watching Blaine as he looks amazed.

_May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

Now I start playing a rather difficult melody until I start singing again.

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness Be loved in return to the end of your days Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay _

_May there always be angels to watch over you To guide you each step of the way To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

Now I start playing the melody from the beginning again:

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, _

_loo-li lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, _

_loo-li lai-lay Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay Loo-li, lai-lay _

"Kurt that was beautiful." Blaine says as I see tears forming in his eyes.

"Did it calm you down?" I ask.

"Definitely."

"I'm glad. Come on let's go to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really, I used to it by now."

"No one should get used to something like that."

"Let's just go to bed. It's been a long day." I say as I start walking towards Blaine's quarters. As we arrive there I say: "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." I get in return. I walk into my room and take of the expensive clothes and pull on my old clothes to sleep as I pull them on I'm overwhelmed by the smell of my father and start crying falling down on the bed,the weight of the day finally catching up with me. When my tears have subsided a bit I silently start singing. I sing myself to sleep.

**Thank you for reading!**

**The song Kurt sings is 'Sleepsong by Secret Garden'**

**Please read and review! **

**Until next time!**

**~ Dreamer**


	5. Breakfast

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who favored and followed! **

**Onto the story!**

The next day I'm woken up by the girl that took my measurements shaking me a bit.

"Mr. Hummel, it's time to wake up." She says shaking me.

"Yes thank you." I say pushing myself in a sitting position.

"Your clothes are in the closet sir." She says bowing when I nod and gesture that she can go. I stand up and fling it open.

"Wow." I say as my eyes widen, they made this in one night, I've never seen so many clothes together, less so many for me alone. I take the light blue tunic and dark blue legging, with black boots. I walk to Blaine's room, seeing that he's still sleeping, I walk to his bed and start shaking him. "Blaine wake up." I say and he just groans and turns over. With a raised eyebrow I get an idea and jump on Blaine's bed.

"Wake up!"

"Wow who died." Blaine says as he wakes up and sits up straight.

"No-one I just didn't know what to do to wake you up."

"Well that worked." Blaine says and he start tickling me and I start screaming : "No please stop! Can't Breath." When he lets me go I fall on the bed acting like I'm dead.

"Kurt?" I hear Blaine ask.

"You killed me. I'm dead." I say.

"Oh no what have I done? Now I shall have to revive him in some way." I hear Blaine say as I feel him crawl on top of me and then I feel his hands on my sides.

"No!" I say as I sit up, forgetting that he was on top of me, headbutting him;

"Ow." I say as I rub my head.

"What's going on in here?" I hear someone say.

"Sebastian! I didn't know that you would be here so soon. I'm not decent." Blaine says pulling the blanket over him.

"Apparently you're decent enough to sit on your servant." Sebastian says as he storms into the room and pulls off the bed and down on the floor, me landing on my left side making me scream out.

"Are you insane!" Blaine yells pushing Sebastian away from me.

"His skin is completely burned away on his left side and there was nothing going on! He lost his balance and fell on my bed I was helping him up when we headbutted each other." Blaine says.

"Why are you protecting this piece of dirt! He's just a poor kid that should have been killed yesterday when he interrupted the ceremony but for some reason you thought that he was worth saving!" Sebastian yells kicking me in my left side.

"Stop it! Get away from him. He did nothing wrong to you. We talked about this yesterday." Blaine yells.

"Yes he did because it seems like you like him more than me! Your own fiance!" Sebastian yells back.

"Maybe you should try being not so arrogant, maybe, just maybe I would like you more then! Now GET OUT!" Blaine screams pushing Sebastian out of the room and locking the door.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asks.

"I'll live but my stomach area really hurts." I say and Blaine carefully lifts my shirt.

"Oh, Kurt it's, there's some skin that came off. I'll get a healer."

"No! I don't want you to being more than you already are. I've caused nothing but trouble to you."

"You didn't yesterday was the best day of my life because you came into it and today started great."

"But you had a fight with Sebastian."

"Yeah and I said some things that I'd been dying to say. Now stay here. I'll get a healer."

As Blaine leaves I struggle to stay awake knowing that if I close my eyes the end wouldn't be good as I look down I see that the tunic I put on was stained with blood seeping through.

"Here he is." Blaine as he walks into the room with a woman by his side.

"So what happened?"

"He made a wrong movement and some skin tore open."

"This won't be hard to fix why won't you put some clothes on Prince Blaine."

"Yes of course."

"Does it hurt a lot?" She asks me.

"Yes quite a lot."

"I'll pull your shirt of, okay." She says and I nod my head. As she said it didn't take long in 10 minutes I was standing up again with no pain what so ever.

"Make careful movements today and try to bend as less as possible."

"Okay thank you." I say nodding.

"You're welcome. It seems like Prince Blaine has quite the hots for you."

"Kurt are you ready for breakfast?" Blaine asks coming into the room.

"Yours or mine?"

"Ours. We're eating together at the dining table with my father and Sebastian."

"No Blaine, I couldn't. Sebastian is already mad at me."

"Don't care you're gonna eat with me as an equal because you are not a piece of shit as Sebastian thinks. We're also getting a visit today."

"Oh really from who?"

"You'll see." Blaine says smiling, he takes my hand and pulls me to the dining room."

"Blaine how nice of you join us." His father says as Sebastian glares at me.

"Yes well father someone pushed my servant rendering him unable to walk until a healer inspected him. He is unfit to work and therefore shall join us for breakfast." Blaine says as he leads me to his chair and pulls back the one next to it gesturing for me to sit down and pushing it in sitting down himself.

"A servant joining us for breakfast, Blaine do you want him to forget his place." His father says.

"His place is to do what I say and I say that he will eat with us. End of story." Blaine says.

"Emelda!" He yells.

"Yes, sir."

"Bring us some toast with jam."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir I think it is inappropriate to sit with another man when you are already engaged" Sebastian says.

"Well Sebastian that's your opinion and thank you for sharing it, but Blaine is a big boy and can decide for himself." Blaine's father says and for the rest of dinner there was some small talk.

While we're walking to Blaine's room I start making conversation.

"Sebastian didn't seem happy that I ate with you."

"Sebastian can take a stroll to hell and never return for all I care. He may be my fiance but it's not or ever will be by choice. He's not even a carrier. So an heir from me is out of the question." Blaine says.

"Would you want to have children with someone like that?"

"No I guess you're right but well we better go change into something fancy, our guests will be arriving soon."

**Thank you for reading and remember to review!**

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	6. Visitors

**In this chapter we find out who our the visitors are. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

_**Onto the Story!**_

Chapter 6: Visitors

"What color will you be wearing? I want to wear the same."

"Light blue and gray most probably."

"Okay." I say as I walk into my room closing the door.

"Hmm, yes this should do." After I'm finished I look into the mirror almost not recognizing myself. I'm wearing gray leggings with a light blue tunic over it and green belt and boots.

"I'm ready." I say walking into Blaine's room forgetting to knock.

"I'm not." Blaine says as he slowly turns around showing his front, with his abs and his pecs and Oh My Lord, yeah wanna tap that, Stop it Kurt he engaged, but look at that.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"What?"

"I just asked you if you could turn around."

"Sure." I say as I turn around waiting for Blaine's signal.

"It's fine you can turn around now, you look by the way." Blaine says making me blush.

"Thank you, you're not to bad yourself." I say as I take in his outfit a green tunic, light blue leggings and a gray belt and boots.

"Don't forget this." I say as I grab his crown and put it on his head.

"So heavy." Blaine pouts.

"Well you're the prince so you have no choice. Let's go."

"Off to the throne room."

"Follow me." Blaine says as he ridiculously points ahead.

"If you start singing we're off to see the wizard I'll hit you, with your crown." I say.

"Well I won't sing it then."

While walking to the throne room we joke around trying to make each other laugh.

"We're here." Blaine says.

"Are the guests already in?"

"No, they'll enter in about 5 min so we should go."

"Yeah." I say and we open the smaller door in the huge doors.

"Where do we go?" I ask.

"My smaller throne next to my father and you..."

"I stand next to you gotcha."

"You're a fast learner."

"That right." And just as we have taken our place the huge doors swing open revealing someone familiar.

"Duke Puck, Duchess Quinn to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Blaine's father says.

"We're here because you stole our baby-sitter." Puck says.

"What?" Sebastian asks for next to Blaine.

I keep looking down when I suddenly hear a yell and someone screaming "Kurtie!" Someone very familiar and I look up just in time to be tackled by a small ball of energy with blonde hair that goes by the name of Beth.

"Beth! Oh I thought I'd never see you again." I say as I hug her close to me.

"Well someone had to protect from the monsters." She says as I hug her even closer and taking in her scent.

"What made you think that you had the right to take Kurt from his family." Quinn says right in Daniel's face.

"He interrupted the announcement." Sebastian says calmly.

"And so you thought that you could steal Kurt away not being able to say a last goodbye to his father." Puck says as he comes closer.

"When we went by Kurt's house we were surprised to not only not find Kurt there but also couldn't find his father anywhere and when we went to ask Carole where he went she told me that Kurt was taken away by the king and that Burt had died only 3 hours prior."

"Puck do you know when my father's funeral is?" I ask as I stand up and hoist Beth up to my waist.

"Your dad's funeral is in 2 days." Puck says and I sink down releasing Beth and put my hands to face trying to hide my tears.

"Kurt." I hear Quinn says as she lays her hand on my shoulder and I just lean into her embrace starting to full sob now.

"Shh it's alright." She says silently.

"I just wish that I could say goodbye." I say.

"Kurt." I hear Blaine say and look up. "We're going to the funeral."

"You have things to do."

"This is more important."

"Thank you."

"Quinn, Puck, Beth I would like to invite you to stay and join us for dinner." Blaine says.

"Can I sit next to Kurtie?" Beth asks pulling at Blaine's legging.

"Sure you can, from what Kurt told me you're a really sweet girl and he loves you very much." Blaine says.

"I really do love you." I say turning to Beth.

"Can I hug you?" Beth asks.

"Of course you can sweetheart." I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Kurt why don't you take Beth and go to your room and just relax and catch up okay?" Blaine says.

"Okay, come on Beth." I say as I stand up and hoist Beth up to my waist.

"Are we gonna play dress up Kurtie?" Beth asks in a childlike voice.

"I don't know Beth can you tell me how your vacation was with mommy and daddy?" I ask and Beth nods excited.


	7. Meeting

**So here's a small chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Onto the story!**_

Chapter 7: Meeting

When we enter in my room I set Beth down and she immediately starts jumping on the bed, making me smile.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"It's very jumpy." She says.

"I don't know I've never tried it." I answer.

"You really should try it. Come on!" Beth says while she reaches her hand out for me to take, with a sigh I take it and climb up on the bed.

"Come on Kurtie! Jump!" Beth says.

"Just let me take of my shoes." I say and then start jumping along with Beth.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." I hear Blaine say and turn around quickly.

"You scared me, how long have you been standing there?" I ask him.

"Long enough to see you were enjoying yourself." He says.

"What's your name?" I hear Beth ask from behind me and when I look down I see that she's peeking out from behind my legs.

"Blaine, how about you little lady." Blaine says leaning down to her level.

"I'm Beth Puckerman, why did you take Kurtie?" She asks.

"Well I saved Kurtie, if I hadn't Kurtie would have died." Blaine says.

"Well then we should thank you Blaine Anderson of Tresh." I hear Quinn say from the doorway.

"We shouldn't talk about this with Beth around." I say.

"Well let me call Puck, and then we can talk about what happened." Quinn says.

"Beth why don't you go unpack your stuff in the room." Quinn says.

"Okay mommy. But where is it?" Beth asks.

"You search for Puck I'll show her the room." I say.

"I'll make sure the meeting room is clear." Blaine says hurrying off.

"Come on, Beth." I say taking her hand and walking off.

"Kurtie what did Blainey mean that you almost died?" Blaine asks.

"Nothing, sweetie. He's just being silly." I say.

"You sure." Beth asks looking up at me.

"Of course sweetie." I say.

"This is the room, now go on honey."

"See you later Kurtie." Beth says.

"Yep, see you later." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the room.

"Blaine!" I yell.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine says peeking from around the corner.

"I don't know where the meeting room is." I say looking at him sheepishly?

"Well then let me escort you." Blaine says as he holds his arm out for me to take.

"Blaine are you sure that's a good idea after what happened at breakfast?" I ask.

"Of course like I said Sebastian's can go to hell and never return and I wouldn't care. Now lets go." he says grabbing my arm, making me giggle and we're laughing all the way to the meeting room.

"Having fun you two?" Puck asks as we enter the meeting room still laughing. 'Don't see any reasons as you've been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped from what? A life that no longer exists?" I ask.

"Everyone was worried in the town everyone saw what happened at the announcement. They heard you scream, everyone saw you fall down after they hit you." Quinn says.

"Well everyone could have seen me being decapitated be glad they didn't. If Blaine here hadn't offered for me to be his servant I wouldn't be standing here today." I say.

"Yes about that, Blaine what happened? Why did you save him?" Puck asks.

"I can't stand to see human suffering, that's why I never go into town unlike my father or Sebastian.

Kurt didn't do anything wrong, I hated that announcement, I didn't want to be there. I knew if my father would have gone though with his threat, he would wanna stay there to see that it was really carried through and I would have to watch, that's why I saved him." Blaine said. "That's why I'm happy that I gonna be king when my dad dies."

"Wow that's deep." Puck says.

"Not everyone has the thought process of a spoon, Puck." Quinn says.

"It's just how I feel." Blaine says shrugging.

"Well thank you Blaine. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I say.

"Well who wants dinner?" Blaine asks.

"Sure, jumping on a bed is tiring." I say.

"Bet it is." Blaine says as he once again grabs my arm and pulls me along.


	8. Dinner and a favor

**In this chapter Quinn asks for a favor.**

**R&R people!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Onto the story!**_

Chapter 8: Dinner and a favor

"I'll go get Beth." I say stopping Blaine and walking to the guest room.

"Beth come on let's choose a nice dress for dinner."

"Okay Kurtie how about this one?" She asks holding up a red and blue dress.

"Sure."

"But you have to wear the same colors." She adds.

"Of course grab that dress and we'll go to my room."

"YAY!" She yells grabbing my hand and running to my room, where I grab a blue tunic, red leggings, a red belt and blue boots.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Beth says taking my hand and starts skipping to the dining room.

"Oh went for matching?" Puck asks.

"Well it was the only way to get her in the dress." I say.

"I think it looks cute." Blaine says as I notice that Sebastian is sitting next to Blaine holding his hand instead of sitting at the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you, so what will you be needing?" I ask walking to Blaine.

"You shouldn't be doing this you're still injured." He says concern written all over his face.

"I'll be fine, what do you want?" I say.

"Just get me a salad and some meat, and then sit down and eat yourself. After all Quinn, Puck and Beth are here for you." Blaine says and I see Sebastian's face anger, after this mornings incident I'm pretty sure he hates me.

"Here you go." I say and sit next to Beth.

"Can you cut this for me?" She asks.

"Of course sweetheart." I say as I take my knife and cute her meat.

"Thank you." Beth says. "Blainey you should say thank you. It's impolite not to."

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine says.

"No need to thank me you silly. Now eat." I say and for the rest of dinner no other sounds than the noise of cutlery against plates. After dinner I stand up and take the half-asleep Beth and she leans her head against my shoulder.

"I'll just take her to your room." I say to Quinn and Puck.

"I'll come with you." Quinn says.

As we enter the room I start taking off Beth's dress while Quinn grabs Beth's sleeping gown. While I put Beth in the bed Quinn starts talking.

"You're so good with her, almost better than me."

"I guess she just likes me, she kinda was with me for half her life. If I can say it I half raised her." I say shrugging.

"Oh she definitely likes you, she couldn't stop talking about you the whole vacation, of course you can say that, it's true. Talking about that I kinda have a favor to ask you."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week at most, we need to visit the court of Niralian and Beth can't come, we'll have no time for her."

"It's fine, when will you be leaving."

"The day after your dads funeral."

"It's fine, maybe it'll help me. I'm going to bed." I say as I walk out.

"That took quite some time." Blaine says.

"Quinn and I had something to discuss and I put Beth into bed. I'm really tired I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." I say as I walk into my room and close the door, quickly undressing and putting some pajamas on. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Thank you for reading **

**Review please**


	9. The funeral

**Hello everyone. I this chapter we have Burt's funeral. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: The funeral

In the morning I'm woken by something jumping on my bed.

"Kurtie! It's morning the sun is up and so should you." Beth says.

"Good morning sweetie." I say as I grab her in a hug. "You wanna go wake Blaine up." I say with a yawn.

"Sure!" She says and runs to his room. I stand up and take some black clothes out of the closet, put them on and walking to Blaine's room, seeing Beth sitting on Blaine's head.

"Help me!" I hear Blaine's muffled voice say from under Beth.

"Come on, off you get sweetie." I say grabbing Beth off him.

"Good morning Blaine." I say.

"Morning." He says sitting up, walking to the bathroom.

After waiting for a few minutes I call out to Blaine: "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Blaine says as he comes out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Let's go to breakfast." He says and grabs my arm. Arriving in the dining room Sebastian stands up and says : "Hey honey why don't you come sit next to me?" Pecking Blaine on the lips.

"Sure." Blaine says after Sebastian stops kissing him.

"What will you be needing Blaine?" I ask.

"Just some toast. Not really hungry." Blaine says.

"Okay." I say and run to get some toast for both me and Blaine.

After breakfast I return to my room alone – and take out my old clothes that still smell like my father and just smell him – while Blaine was pulled along with Sebastian to Sebastian's room.

After I don't know how long I hear someone enter my room and feel the bed dip.

"Hey Kurt are you okay?" I hear Blaine say.

"Yeah. Just not wanting to accept that my fathers gone." I say.

"Well I just came to get you, we need to get going if we wanna be on time." Blaine says.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

"The carriage is already waiting." Blaine says as he takes my arm again as we start down the hallway.

"So what did Sebastian want?" I ask.

"Just being annoying again and wanting that I don't spend so much time with you. He thinks somethings going on between you and me. He's mad that I wanted to come with you to the funeral." Blaine says.

"Oh well, thank you for coming with me." I say.

"It's the least I could do after taking you away from him so soon after his passing." Blaine says.

"I did grief for him the first night I was here, but it's nice to be able to go say goodbye, to get closure." I say.

"Yes well do you want me to ride with you to the church?" Blaine asks.

"Sure." I say as I open the carriage door for Blaine so he can step up without trouble and he extends his hand to help me up into the carriage.

After a silent carriage ride we arrive at the church where the funeral will be held I take a deep breath and Blaine opens the door of the carriage and grabbing my hand.

"You wanna go in?" He asks I just nod because I'm scared what my voice will sound like when I open my mouth.

When we enter the church I see a picture of my father sitting on the table in the front and hear soft music. As Blaine and I walk to the front I see some familiar faces, and we just go sit at the very beginning.

When I hear some harder music I turn around to see William and some other people of the burial company carrying a casket.

When they arrive at the front the other people go to stand at the sides of the church and William goes to stand at the back of the casket.

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to say our goodbyes to Burt Hummel a great father, friend and husband. He did a lot for this town, helped rebuild some houses after he lost his own, help recover the bodies from the burned houses while he lost his own wife in that exact fire that destroyed half of the town. Doing all this and still taking care of his son that was half burned. If there is someone who wants to add something, please come forward." William says.

Suddenly Finn comes up to the front and starts speaking: "I lost my father when I was a baby, but Kurt lost his mother when he was eight and got hurt for life in the process Burt and my mother were in love and he was the closest thing I will ever have to father. Thank you, I will never forget you Burt."

"Thank you Finn." William says.

"Kurt do you wanna say something?" Blaine whispers.

"Will you come with me? I know I'll break down if I have to go alone." I say as tears roll down my cheeks.

"If you want me to." Blaine says and I nod and he takes my hand and pulls me up.

"Kurt go ahead." William says as Blaine helps me to the front.

"Hi everyone, thank you all for coming here. I really appreciate all of you being here for me and my father. He has been the only thing in my life for the past nine tears and losing him is like losing a part of myself." I say and burst into tears and feel Blaine hug me to his chest.

"Shh it's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

"I wanna go on." I say and take a deep breath.

"Like Finn said I lost my mother in the fire, she was my everything and when we were burying her my father held me close being mindful of my still healing burns. I will miss him every day for the rest of my life. I love you dad and I will never forget you. Say hi to mom from me. Goodbye. I hope you've reunited with mom and one day we can all be a family again." I say and then just start crying and feel Blaine lead me to the chair again. Sitting down again an I have to hold myself trying not to start sobbing;

After William says something else, then everyone comes and say their condolences to me.

"Just a few more." Blaine says.

"I wanna go, I can't take it anymore." I say.

"This is the last one." Blaine says as an old man comes say his condolences.

"Let's go." He says as he takes my hand and leads me to the carriage, as soon as I'm inside I start sobbing into Blaine's shirt.

"Shh it's fine, you're gonna be fine." I hear Blaine say as he rubs my back and I feel a few of his tears fall on my head.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please Review! **

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	10. Darren & Lacey

**In this chapter we meet some new people.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Darren & Lacey

Half an hour later I'm calmed down a bit and whisper: "Can we go get my stuff?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

When we arrive at my old house I'm surprised to see everyone there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We were hoping to see you before you left again we really missed you." Rachel says.

"I don't really understand why you weren't here when I got back." Mercedes says.

"Lets go inside and I'll explain why I wasn't here." I say and open the door.

"Take a seat in the living room I'll get you something to eat and drink." I say as I run into the kitchen taking out some cookies I baked just before I left with some coffee.

"I hope the cookies are still good to eat I baked them a few days ago." I say. "You guys meet Blaine, Blaine meet the guys. Come on, 'Cedes." I say as I grab her hand and pull her towards my room.

After telling Mercedes why I wasn't in town when she arrived we went down to join everyone.

"Kurt I'm sorry to tell you but a few minutes ago a message came asking us to return someone arrived and wants us there." Blaine says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah I don't want to leave either I was just having fun. You guys should come visit sometimes." Blaine says. "Have you packed already, Kurt?"

"Yeah I did, we can leave if you want." I say.

"Okay then lets go." Blaine says as everyone comes to hug me.

"I'll miss you guys so much." I say as I hug back and tear up a bit.

"We'll come visit real soon okay." Rachel says.

"Kurt we have to go." Blaine says and leads me towards the carriage. "Your friends are really great."

"I know which is why it's so hard to leave." I say as the carriage starts to ride.

"As Rachel said you'll see them again soon." Blaine says.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I say. "Is it long till we get to the castle?"

"No we'll be there in a few minutes." Blaine says.

5 minutes later we ride over the bridge that leads to the castle, and entering the courtyard.

"BLAINE!" I hear young voices yell from the window above and see Blaine's face light up.

"Sound familiar?" I ask.

"It's Darren and Lacy. Mom must be back." Blaine says as he runs inside and I try to keep up.

When I enter the throne room, where I assume the yelling was coming from, I see Blaine cuddled up with a girl with blonde hair, and a boy with curls that go everywhere.

"Blaine who's the pretty boy standing there?" Darren asks making me blush.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and who are you little gentleman and lady." I ask sitting down next to them.

"I'm Darren Anderson and I'm gonna be a knight one day." he says.

"And I'm Lacey Anderson I'm gonna help Blaine rule." She says.

"I bet you are, and you're gonna be great." I say and I see a head of blond hair peek from around the corner.

"Beth why don't you come say hi to Darren and Lacey?"

"Can I?" She whispers hiding behind my legs/

"Of course you can sweetie, why do you ask?"

"A lot of people I meet don't want me to meet their children."

"Beth lets go to the corner okay. Beth why don't people want you to meet their children?"

"Because they say that mommy and daddy didn't raise me, and that they were too young to have me."

"Beth your parents were not to you do you understand me, look at me Beth, do you understand that."

"Yes, but I've never had any friends my age because of it. Actually I've never had any friends except

for you."

"Well then let's go make you some friends." I say as I pull her towards Darren, Lacy and Blaine.

"Darren, Lacy meet Beth." I say as I sit down Indian style.

"Hi I'm Darren."

"I'm Lacy."

"Beth."

"Hey you wanna play princess', knight and dragon?" Darren asks. "Blaine can be the dragon."

"Why don't you go ask Sebastian I wanna go say hi to mom." Blaine says.

"Fine." Lacy says and trots off to find Sebastian.

"Go on you." I say to Beth and shoo her off.

"Okay." Beth says and run off following the twins.

"Kurt I want to you to meet someone." Blaine says as he stands up and reaches out his hand to pull me up.

"Right now? I look like a mess." I say.

"You look gorgeous. You always do." Blaine says as he looks into my eyes.

"And you're engaged. You're going to be married in 3 months. Now take me to this mysterious person." I say.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	11. Mysterious Person

**People are met and confessions are made.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Mysterious person

He leads me to a place in the palace where I've never been.

"I know you're wondering where I'm taking you. These are the private quarters of my mom and dad.

It's also where Darren and Lacey are sleeping for now. A new wing is being build I'm sure you've noticed that's where they'll be sleeping when they turn around 11-12." Blaine says.

"We've arrived at out destination." He says as he knocks on the door. I opens to reveal a beautiful woman with long black curling hair and hazel eyes.

"Blaine you're back. I've missed you. Did you say hi to Darren and Lacey yet?"

"I did, they made a new friend. Mom, I want you to meet someone. Mom, this is Kurt, Kurt this is my mom." Blaine says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Likewise,..."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel, Blaine's servant."

"Blaine's servant? Wasn't Harry your servant?"

"He sold mother."

"Well then tell me the story of Kurt here."

After Blaine told the story the queen says: "That's terrible. You must miss them terribly."

"I do, we just returned from my father's funeral actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that you should go rest. I have to talk to Blaine about something anyways. Privately."

"Yes, your majesty, until next time." I say as I bow.

**Blaine POV**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I talked to your father, Blaine. Can you tell me how you feel about Sebastian?" My mom asks.

"I don't like him at all. I detest him. And I feel dirty already just by the thought of laying in the same bed with. Each time he kisses my cheek I have to keep myself from vomiting." I say.

"I other words you love someone else." My mom says not accusing just stating facts.

"Yes, I'll tell you but can you please not tell the person or dad, or Sebastian." I say.

"Of course I won't Blaine, just tell me." Mom says as she pulls me down in the lounge chairs and hug me sideways.

"I think I'm starting to get feelings for Kurt." I whisper.

"Think or know."

"I know, but I'm so scared to tell him, he's knows I'm engaged and refuses to even think about it. I love him but I'm scared to admit it to myself."

"If you love Kurt so much you should find a way to tell him 'cause if you don't then you'll die from the day you say 'I do' to Sebastian, until you admit it to Kurt that you love him."

"Okay I'll think about it. Can I go?" I ask.

"Sure, go my little bumblebee." Mom says as she kisses my forehead.

**Kurt POV**

I try to find my way back to my room but this castle is so big.

"Are you lost Kurt?" I hear a small voice say and when I look down I see little Lacey look up.

"Yes, can you help me?" I ask bending down.

"Of course. You need to go to Blaine's room right?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Okay follow me." Lacey says as she grabs my hand and leads me towards Blaine's room.

"Thank you." I say to Lacey.

"You're welcome." She says as she skips away and I enter the room. Starting to read again in the book I was reading in a few days ago.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	12. Blaine's friends?

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! You all really gave me such good feels. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12: Blaine's friends?

Suddenly after a few minutes of sweet sweet silence I hear a loud rumbling from Blaine's room and open the door a crack seeing 2 boys who seem to be destroying the place.

"HEY Blainers! Where are you hiding?" One of them yells.

"Hey look there." The black one says pointing in my direction and I quickly close the door.

Searching for somewhere to hide – quickly – in the closet! Just as I close the door I hear them storming into the room.

"You heard something too right?" I hear one of them say.

"Yes but no-one seems to be here." The other one says.

"Hey what are you too douchballs doing here?" I hear Blaine say to the two of them.

"Have you guys seen Kurt? I told him I'd meet him here." Hearing that I come out of the closet.

"Kurt what were you doing in the closet?" Blaine asks looking at me strangely.

"I was hiding from them. I thought they were burglars or something."

"So you were hiding in the closet?" Blaine says and I see he has trouble trying not to laugh.

"Yeah you're very funny." I say and he bursts into laughter making me hit him in the arm.

"There's no reason to hide from them, they wouldn't hurt a fly. Kurt meet Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson, they're my friends." Blaine says after he recovered from his laughing fit.

"It a pleasure to meet you,..." I say.

"You can just call us Wes, and David. We're kind of Blaine's guides. Blaine's father hired us when he was small and he needed a baby-sitter." Wes says as he pinches Blaine's cheek and Blaine pulls away.

"I'm not a baby. You're best friends right now. I've know the since I was 5. Wes, David this is Kurt he's my new servant, but I like doing all my things myself. So basically he just keeps me company." Blaine says. "Anyways please answer my question."

"Haven't you been paying attention, there will be court tomorrow." David says.

"No, normally mom tells me that but she just returned from traveling today."

"Yes well that's the reason there will be court tomorrow to celebrate the return of the queen, prince and princess. And of course to celebrate the joining of Dalton and Tresh." Wes says making me a little uncomfortable, and Blaine doesn't look to pleased either."

"Ha, celebrate, celebrate the worst happening of my life." Blaine mumbles just loud enough for Wes and David to hear.

"Well look at the bright side you'll see Jeff, Nick and Thad again." David says.

"Yes, well I hope Kurt will keep me good company."

"You know I can't I have to act as your servant during the court, you know that as well as I do. Your father may not say anything about it but other royals will comment on you mingling with the commoners." I say walking out of the room searching for Beth.

_**Blaine POV**_

"Kurt's right you know." Wes says as soon as Kurt leaves the room.

"I know but I don't care! I want to spend time with him! Since Kurt arrived here I've had the best time of my life, I hate Sebastian. I wish I could have met Kurt before he became my servant. Kurt is a villager but he's so smart and so graceful he could be the son of a duke. Can you guys do something for me. Search for every detail on Elizabeth Hummel or Forester."

"Do you have her full name? Can we at least know why you need this information this time."

"Elizabeth Chloë Ivy Forester-Hummel. It's Kurt's mom I want to know if she ha royal ancestors because she was middle class, or so Kurt thought."

"Sure you'll have the information on her by tomorrow evening." David says.

"Thanks guys." I say and go to my closet to search for an outfit for tonight.

_**Back to Kurt POV**_

"Beth! Where are you?" I yell.

"You yell Kurtie?" Beth says as she peeks from around the corner.

"Yes, we need to get ready for dinner." I say.

"Okay but can Lacey and Darren come?" Beth asks.

"I think they need to go to their mom." I say.

"Okay then." Beth says and grabs my hand.

"Kurt." I suddenly hear someone say from behind me.

"Yes?" I say turning around to see the queen.

"Your majesty, what do you need of me?" I ask bowing a little.

"Please Kurt call me Catherine. It's only because of Kyle that we have servants even in my parents castle there were no servants. But I do need you for something. I still have to get ready for tonight and I probably won't have time to get Darren and Lacey ready in time I was wondering if you could help them and bring them to the dining room."

"Yeah sure, Catherine." I say and Beth runs away to get Darren and Lacey.

"Kurtie!" I hear 3 voices yell at the same time and then fall to the ground under the weight of 3 five year olds.

"Wow okay let's go to Darren and Lacey's room first and then go to my room." I say standing up and straightening out my tunic. "You go get ready, Catherine. I'll take care of the little devils." I say taking the hands of Beth and Darren, while Lacey grabs Darren's hand.

"This is our room, what do you think?" Darren asks looking up at me.

"It's really nice Darren." I say looking around the room seeing 2 big four poster beds and a lot of toys scattered around.

"So where's you're closet?" I ask the twins and they point to one of the doors in the room, when I open the door I see a big walk-in closet.

"So do you want to wear matching outfit's or something different?" I ask.

"MATCHING!" Lacey and Darren yell together. "But you have to match us too and so does Beth."

"Fine, let me find you something." I say looking for something that I know that both me and Beth have too, in the end I choose a yellow tunic, green pants, brown shoes and a yellow dress with a green flower for the girls

"Can you put it on yourself?" I ask Darren and Lacey who shake their heads.

"Can you sing a song while you help us get out clothes on?" Lacey asks.

"Sure just let me think of a song while we go to my room." I say as I head for my room and take out Beth's and my clothes.

"How about you think of a song?" I say and a minute later Darren perches up and says:

"Can we sing 'Strangers like me'?"

"Of course we can." I say laughing and start singing:

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_  
_Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me_

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there 

By this time I've put on all the clothes including my own and grab their hands and run out of the room into the hallway whispering to them to sing with me:

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me _

We run over the courtyard out to the gardens and start singing as loud as we can, dancing around like crazy people:

_very gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her_

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

I start singing a bit quieter and cuddle them close to me:

_Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know _

I sing grabbing their hands and running further into the gardens, skipping along:

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

...I wanna know

We sing collapsing on the ground laughing.

_**Blaine POV**_

After I hear the door to Kurt's room slam close I sneak a peek out of the door and see Kurt running outside holding hands with Lacey and Beth, Lacey holding Darren's hand. Hearing them singing together. I run towards the window to see Kurt and the kids dancing around in the gardens. After Kurt brings them close for a while they start running again, they collapse on the ground laughing. Kurt looks so happy like that, like he doesn't have a care in the word. I wonder does he have feelings for me?

**Again thank you everyone hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	13. Lullabies

******This is a small little chapter. Until the first of December updates will be slow 'cause I found out that I need glasses and I'm having a hard time concentrating on my laptop, and my glasses will be finished by the first of December, I hope you understand.**

******R&R people**

******Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Lullabies**

**__****Back to Kurt POV**

**"We should get back to the castle, dinner's about to start." I say regretfully standing up.**

**"We don't wanna, Kurtie. We're having so much fun!" Lacey says, they're so small and have to act so grow up.**

**"Come on we can have some fun after dinner, okay." I say.**

**"Okay, can you carry me back?" Lacey asks.**

**"Sure." I say picking her up and lifting her into my neck and grabbing the hands of Beth and Darren. **

**"Hold on tight, Lacey. Cause we're off."**

**As dinner was coming to a close I went to Catherine asking her if I could help Darren and Lacey to bed and she accepted the offer seeing as their nanny wasn't back from vacation yet. **

**"So what do you sweeties of a song before you go to sleep." I say after putting on their pajama's and tucking them in.**

**"Yes, please." The twins say as I sent Beth of to her room. **

**"Hmmm, let me think. Oh I know this is a song my mom used to sing for me when I was little." I say. **

**_Goodnight my angels , time to close your eyes_****_  
_****_And save these questions for another day_****_  
_****_I think I know what you've been asking me_****_  
_****_I think you know what I've been trying to say_****_  
_****_I promised I would never leave you_****_  
_****_Then you should always know_****_  
_****_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_****_  
_****_I never will be far away_****__**

**_Goodnight my angels, now it's time to sleep_****_  
_****_And still so many things I want to say_****_  
_****_Remember all the songs you sang for me_****_  
_****_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_****_  
_****_And like a boat out on the ocean_****_  
_****_I'm rocking you to sleep_****_  
_****_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_****_  
_****_You'll always be a part of me_****__**

**_Goodnight my angels, now it's time to dream_****_  
_****_And dream how wonderful your life will be_****_  
_****_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_****_  
_****_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_****_  
_****_Someday we'll all be gone_****_  
_****_But lullabies go on and on_****_  
_****_They never die_****_  
_****_That's how you and I will be_******

**They are fast asleep after this and I dare to sweep away Lacey's hair from her face and give both of them a kiss on the forehead before going of to put Beth to sleep with the same song before crawling into bed myself, not realizing that Blaine was watching me. **

******Thank you for ready. I hope you enjoyed!**

******Until next time!**

******~ Dreamer**


	14. Good Morning!

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R people.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Good morning!

"Shh Shut up! You'll wake him up!"

"Oh wouldn't wanna wake up your sleeping beauty."

"Can't you let a guy sleep." I say as I turn over and put a pillow over my head.

"No we can't there's a lot to be done before the court starts tonight."

"Guys leave him alone I don't need him to help me." I hear Blaine say.

"I'll get up the kids need to get ready anyway." I say as I heave myself up and see Blaine and Wes standing above me.

"Don't you have anything better to do right now than looking at me sleeping." I ask walking towards my bedroom.

"Not really no, although Blainey here could get a haircut." Wes said ruffling Blaine's curls.

"Get out guys. I'd like to change without a bunch of creeps in the room next door and then get the kids up."

"See you Kurt!" I hear Blaine yell from my room while I throw some water onto my face and smile a little.

"We're not creeps!" I hear Wes yell from a distance.

After putting on some clothes I go to Beth's room and start tickling her sides which made her squirm.

"No Kurtie let me sleep." Beth mumbles and rolls away from my fingers which makes me tickle her even harder.

"Okay okay! I'll wake up but you have to carry me." Beth says rubbing her eyes.

"Sure, but you know I can't carry 3 kids if Darren and Lacey have the same conditions." I say.

"I know that Kurtie but can you carry me to their room."

"Of course sweetheart."

"Yay." She says jumping up and I scoop her up setting her on my hip.

"Kurt!" I hear and turn around quickly seeing Catherine.

"Catherine hi! What can I do for you, I was just about to wake up Darren and Lacey." I say.

"I was wondering if you could babysit Darren and Lacey today. As you know I don't like having servants running around, so I have a lot of work to do get court ready, although I would like to talk to you. I'll call for you. I'll pay you if you want." Catherine says.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary I love hanging out with the twins, they're so energetic." I say.

"Thank you Kurt. I'm really grateful."

"Your welcome, really." I say and Catherine walks away.

"Catherine wait!" I yell and run towards her.

"Yes Kurt."

"I was wondering if I could make a little performance with the kids and maybe Blaine."

"You mean singing?"

"Kind of yes, a little theater."

"That sound amazing other the whole night is so bland. But can you have it ready a bit before so I can see it before the court start.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." I say and nod and walk smiling towards Darren and Lacey's room.

Slowly opening the door I open the curtains and say: "Rise and shine, today's a beautiful day!"

"Kurt!" Darren yells as he pulls his sheets over himself.

"Darren!" I imitate. "Come on people, we have a lot to do today! A whole theater to put on before court starts tonight."

"A theater?" Lacey says as she sits up quickly.

"Yes but we'll have to convince your brother to sing with us." I say.

"We get to sing with Blaine?" Darren and Lacey ask, eyes wide.

"Of course, is that such a surprise?"

"Yes we hardly ever get to do anything with Blaine. We usually play alone in our room." Darren says.

"Well that'll have to change." I say while searching in the closet.

"Don't you have any easy clothes without all the ruffles and all that." I ask.

"Not really we mostly just play carefully because we were brought up that way."

"Well then let's put this on." I say taking out the outfits with the less ruffles, thinking I'll have to make some play-clothes for them.

"Let's go find your brother." I say.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride? Please." Darren says.

"Sure." I say smiling lifting hi up in my neck.

"Yay." He squeals in my ear.

"Ow. That was in my ear." I say.

After going through a lot of hallways we found Blaine in the library.

"Blaine I need a favor." I say as I put Darren down.

"Yes?" Blaine says as he slaps away Wes' hand that was reaching for his hair.

"We want to put on a little theater but we need your help, all three of you." I say.

"Please Blaine can you do something with you?" Lacey asks with puppy eyes.

"Of course." Blaine says mouthing something to Wes and David and then follows us to the music room.

"So what songs are we gonna sing?" Blaine asks.

"Um... I'm not really sure, but I think 'Be our guest' would be a good song to start with." I say giving him the sheet music.

"What do you think about this one for Darren, Wes and David." Blaine says handing me the lyrics to 'I just can't wait to be king'.

"I've got an idea for something." I say as I hand Blaine the lyrics to 'Hakuna Matata.'.

"It starts with Darren, Wes and David and ends with you and them."

"That sounds nice." Blaine says as he gives up the search.

"Can we search?" Lacey, Darren and Beth ask making me and Blaine look at them smiling.

"Of course you can." I say and Blaine and I take the sheet music putting it on the ground.

"Here Blainey." Lacey says as she hands him the music to 'Once upon a dream'.

"You and Kurtie can sing it and dance with each other." Darren says grinning handing me another song.

"'Colors of the wind'?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, I mean you come from a lower class, and that's how the people at court will think about you." Darren says. "No offense." he says holding up his hand.

"None taken." I say and see Blaine wince from the corner of my eye.

"So we should start practicing." I say and handing each song out to everyone.

"Kurt, can we borrow Blaine for a second?" Blaine asks letting Wes and David in smiling at me, with what looks lite a forced smile.

"Of course." I say and listen to Darren belt out the last note of 'I just can't wait to be king'.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asks letting Wes and David in smiling at me,with what looks like a forced smile.

"Of course, Blaine what's wrong?" I say and whisper the last part to him as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the library.

"Nothing I just have to show you something." Blaine says.

"Well could you do it without pulling my arm off." I ask looking at him in pain.

"Sorry." Blaine says as he opens the door to the library.

"Sit down." He says and I do wondering what's going on.

"Kurt let me tell you this story okay, please don't interrupt me." Blaine says and I nod.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time!**

**~ Dreamer**


	15. The story

**Hello everyone! **

**Thank all of you for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R people.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The story

"So you're mom didn't tell you something Kurt." Blaine says and I open my mouth to protest but one looks shushes me.

"She told you that she had been middle class right." I nod.

"It's not true, she was degraded, because her father Kenneth lost a battle."

_Elizabeth Forster was scared, and had good right to be. In a week she was getting married to Miles Trey Moore, not out of love, no he was a good allegiance. She didn't want to get married but seeing her father lose this battle was going to be even worse. You see if her father lost she wouldn't be the daughter of a duke anymore because Kenneth Vaughn Forester and Mark Walker Puckerman were fighting for Hallis. Clutching the hand of her best friend Samara Treasure Chippen, she saw her father fall down and kept down by sword point/_

"_By this time tomorrow the family Forester will have disappeared from this castle." Mark Puckerman called out._

_And so Elizabeth, her mother Annette, and father Kenneth were no longer royalty just rich middle class._

"That's where the records end, but I assume she met your dad and the they had you." Blaine says as he hugs me.

"I never knew, how could I never have known. That must be why Quinn brings Beth, I hardly helped, she had to have known." I say choking up.

"You do know what that means don't you." Blaine says earing him a confused look.

"You're the grandchild of a duke, royalty. Which means you can marry royalty." he says smiling.

"No, I'm not you don't seem to have caught up to the part where they were degraded to middle class." I say running away.

"Kurt wait!" I hear Blaine yell.

"Just leave me alone!" I yell and run faster towards the gardens and find a place in a corner covered by bushes and start singing a song my always used to sing to me:

**_Put your faith in what you most believe in,_****_  
_****_Two worlds, one family._****_  
_****_Trust your heart,_****_  
_****_Let fate decide,_****_  
_****_To guide these lives we see._****__**

**_A paradise untouched by man,_****_  
_****_Within this world blessed with love._****_  
_****_A simple life, they live in peace._****__**

**_Softly tread the sand below your feet now,_****_  
_****_Two worlds, one family._****_  
_****_Trust your heart,_****_  
_****_Let fate decide,_****_  
_****_To guide these lives we see._****__**

**_Beneath the shelter of the trees,_****_  
_****_Only love can enter here._****_  
_****_A simple life, they live in peace._****__**

**_Raise your head up,_****_  
_****_Lift high the load,_****_  
_****_Take strength from those that need you._****_  
_****_Build high the walls,_****_  
_****_Build strong the beams._****_  
_****_A new life is waiting,_****_  
_****_But danger's no stranger here._****__**

**_No words describe a mother's tears,_****_  
_****_No words can heal a broken heart._****_  
_****_A dream is gone, but where there's hope,_****__**

**_Somewhere, something is calling for you._****_  
_****_Two worlds, one family._****_  
_****_Trust your heart,_****_  
_****_Let fate decide,_****_  
_****_To guide these lives we see._****__**

**_Two worlds, one family._****_  
_****_Trust your heart,_****_  
_****_Let fate decide,_****_  
_****_To guide these lives we see._******

**And suddenly I realize why she always sang that ********Two worlds ****she was telling me that she and dad were from different classes, two different worlds.**

**I slowly make my way back to the castle and go straight to the music room.**

**"Blaine." I say as I enter the room and he immediately takes me to the corridor.**

**"She did tell me. She always sang the song Two worlds for me. I understand now." I say.**

**"Well let's go practice for tonight." Blaine says as he takes me back in the room.**

******I know a little short. **

******But thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

******Until next time!**

******~ Dreamer**


	16. Court

**Hello everyone!**

**I this chapter we have the theater with the songs (Hakuna Matata, from the Lion King; Be our guest from Beauty and the Beast; I just can't wait to be king from the Lion King; Colors of the wind from Pochahontas and Once upon a dream from Sleeping Beauty) ( Don't own these songs BTW) and someone makes a revelation. **

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R people.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Court

"Can I have a little sneak peek?" Catherine asks as she comes in the room.

"Of course." I say smiling. "What song are we going to do."

"Hakuna Matata!" Darren yells  
"Sounds good to me." Blaine says.

**Wes Starts singing:****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata!_****_  
_****_What a wonderful phrase_****__**

**Then David takes over:****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata!_****_  
_****_Ain't no passing craze_****__**

**Then Wes starts singing again****_  
_****_It means no worries_****_  
_****_For the rest of your days_****__**

**David joins in:****_  
_****_It's our problem-free philosophy_****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata!_****__**

**And then Wes starts singing again:****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata!_****_  
_****_[sung] Why...when he was a young warthog_****__**

**And then David started again: ****_  
_****_When I was a young warthog_****__**

**Wes:****_  
_****_[spoken] Very nice_****__**

**David:****_  
_****_[spoken] Thanks._****__**

**Wes:****_  
_****_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_****_  
_****_He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal_****__**

**David:****_  
_****_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_****_  
_****_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_****__**

**Now David started dramatically singing and I saw that Darren had trouble keeping in his laughter:****_  
_****_And, oh, the shame_****_  
_****_Wes:_****_  
_****_Oh, the shame!_****_  
_****_David:_****_  
_****_Thought of changin' my name_****_  
_****_Wes:_****_  
_****_What's in a name?_****_  
_****_David:_****_  
_****_And I got downhearted_****_  
_****_Wes:_****_  
_****_How did ya feel?_****_  
_****_David:_****_  
_****_Ev'rytime that I..._****__**

**Wes suddenly puts his hand over David's mouth and points to Darren, Lacey and Beth:****_  
_****_[spoken] Hey, David! Not in front of the kids!_****__**

**David:****_  
_****_[spoken] Oh, sorry._****__**

**Then they both start singing again: ****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata!_****_  
_****_What a wonderful phrase_****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata!_****_  
_****_Ain't no passing craze_****__**

**And then Darren can start singing:****_  
_****_It means no worries for the rest of your days_****__**

**Then they all start singing together:****_  
_****_It's our problem-free philosophy_****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata! _****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! _****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! _****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! _****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -_****__**

**Then when Darren walks off the section we picked as our stage and Blaine walks on and starts singing:****_  
_****_It means no worries for the rest of your days_****__**

**And the best friends start singing until the music fades away:****_  
_****_It's our problem-free philosophy_****_  
_****_Hakuna Matata! [repeat]_**

**I start clapping immediately.**

**"That was amazing." Catherine says. "I hope the rest of the songs are this good."**

**"Oh they are." Blaine says smiling.**

**"Well I hope you're done practicing because the clothes are not so east to put on. Kurt you can put on the clothes on the bed." Catherine says and the last she says to me privately.**

**"Shouldn't I put on some of the clothes that I got the first day?" **

**"Normally I would say yes but Blaine told me about your mother so you can join us at the table. You won't be playing servant tonight." Catherine says.**

**"Really?! Thank you!" I say with a wide smile. "Now that we're on the topic of clothes, I was wondering if I could get some materials to make some play-clothes for the kids."**

**"You make clothes?" Catherine asks looks surprised.**

**"Yes, I made all my own clothes before I came to the castle." I say.**

**"Well I'll get you some material that are can get dirty." Catherine says.**

**"Thank you." I say walking back into the room.**

**"Kids come on we'll get your clothes on, see you later guys." I say grabbing the hands of Lacey and Darren, while Beth skips after us.**

**When I enter the room I see some beautiful clothes laying on my bed.**

**"Beth this is yours." I say giving her a dress in beautiful blue dress with glitter around the torso, and going around the skirt in lines. "I'll put it on in a minute, go into the bathroom and take your clothes off already." And take Lacey's dress: White with a black band at her feet and her waist, with little black flower on the dress.**

**"And Darren." I say giving him a white tunic with black tights. And then I see my outfit: a dark purple velvet tunic with a gold trim and dark red tights, with gold shoes.**

**"Let's get you into your clothes." I say and start dressing the kids, sneaking peeks at my outfit.**

**When I'm done I usher them out of the room where Blaine is waiting in a dark blue tunic and honey colored tights.**

**"You look gorgeous." I say to Blaine. "I mean that's a beautiful outfit." I say getting a blush on my face.**

**"Of course you do." Blaine says taking Lacey hand and closing the door.**

**I walk towards the bed and put on the outfit, when I'm done I open the door I hear Lacey and Beth gasp, I also see Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth drop open.**

******Blaine POV**

**As I'm sitting with Lacey leaning against me I hear the door open open and look up seeing Kurt emerge for his room. He looks beautiful, looks like he was supposed to, no one will doubt him tonight.**

******Kurt POV**

**"You look beautiful." Blaine says.**

**"Thank you." I say looking down.**

**"You look like the grandson you are. No one will even think that you're a servant." Blaine says.**

**"Still it feels awkward." I say sighing.**

**"Come on loverboy." Wes and David say as they come back in their court outfits and push us out the door. "You and the kids are about to be announced."**

**"Announced?" I squeak in fright.**

**"It's fine." Blaine says as we stand in front of the doors waiting for it to open with Beth holding my hand, Lacey between us and Darren holding Blaine's hand.**

**"Please all turn your attention to our royal prince Blaine, our youngest prince and princess Darren and Lacey. Duchess Beth and duke Kurt Hummel."**

**"Duke?" I whisper-yell to Blaine just as the door open.**

**"Just go with it." Blaine whispers through his teeth and starts smiling widely at everyone while I smile gingerly.**

**"Come on Kurtie. Enjoy! Smile!" Lacey says looking up which makes me smile.**

**And as we are welcomed in the great hall by applause we make our way to the table where Blaine's parents, Sebastian and 3 people I haven't seen before.**

**"Now that all guests are here, please be seated and let the feast begin." Catherine says as she stands up showing a beautiful gold dress without straps.**

**"Kurt you look very handsome." Catherine says as she takes the potato's from the servant who wanted to put them on the table.**

**"Thank you? When will we perform?" I ask a I take a piece of pork on my fork.**

**"You'll be performing after dinner. When all the people normally chat and get drunk, we're hoping that they'll keep it civilized this time." Catherine says.**

**"I still don't like this." I hear Sebastian mutter.**

**"Well no one asked your opinion, so don't give it." Blaine says/**

**"Blaine that's your fiance." Daniel says.**

**"Like I care." Blaine whispers to me.**

**The rest of dinner go's on with small talk and awkward silence's. **

**After dinner Blaine grabs my hand and pulls me towards the 3 people I have never seen before.**

**"Kurt I'd like to meet Jeff, Nick and Thad." Blaine says.**

**"Nice to meet you." I say as I shake their hands.**

**"Likewise, duke Hummel." They say as they shake my hand.**

**"So from which province are you a duke?" Nick asks making me panic and look at Blaine.**

**"He's the duke of Hallis." Blaine says. "The new duke."**

**"Oh, well I hope you enjoy." Jeff says as he nods and walks away.**

**"Kurt, Blaine you should get the kids ready for the performance. We start in 20 minutes." Catherine says.**

**"I'll get the kids you get Wes and David." I say.**

**"Of course." Blaine says jogging off.**

**"Come kids it's time to get in our costumes." I say and they jump up and down grabbing my hand almost running towards the doors where Blaine, David and Wes waiting.**

**"Let's go." David says opening the door.**

**Entering the music room, we start warming up our voices.**

**After that I dress up the girls in a yellow dress and Darren in a blue blazer, Blaine, Wes, David and I dress the same in a brown blazer and pants.**

**"We're ready." I say as I see Catherine approach us.**

**"Okay then I'll announce it." She tells us as she go's back into the great hall.**

**"So we all know what costume we need to put on next?" I ask getting nods from everyone.**

**"Please turn your attention towards the stage in the front of the room, and please I have to ask you to be silent during the performances." I hear Catherine says and then she opens the door gesturing us in.**

I start singing sitting Beth, Lacey and Darren down in chairs:_  
Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!  
_

And then Wes takes over and Blaine, David and I tie a napkin around the kids:_  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious_

__Then David starts singing as we start harmonizing:

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll_

We all start singing together and we all start dancing together:

_Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!  
Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

__And then David, Blaine and Wes start singing really low:

_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest_

__Then I start singing as I lift up Beth and spin her back down:

___If you're stressed__  
__It's fine dining we suggest___

David starts singing and grabs Blaine and me close while Wes goes to stand on the edge of the stage:

___Life is so unnerving__  
__For a servant who's not serving__  
__He's not whole without a soul to wait upon__  
__Ah, those good old days when we were useful__  
__Suddenly those good old days are gone__  
__Ten years we've been rusting__  
__Needing so much more than dusting__  
__Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills__  
__Most days we just lay around the castle__  
__Flabby, fat and lazy__  
__You walked in and oops-a-daisy!___

Then I suddenly jump away and start singing swinging Lacey around :

___It's a guest!__  
__It's a guest!__  
__Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!__  
__Wine's been poured and thank the Lord__  
__I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

Now I start swinging Beth around:

___With dessert__  
__She'll want tea__  
__And my dear that's fine with me__  
__While the cups do their soft-shoein'__  
__I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

Now I start dancing around with Darren:

___I'll get warm__  
__Piping hot__  
__Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?__  
__Clean it up! We want the company impressed__  
__We've got a lot to do!__  
__Is it one lump or two?__  
__For you, our guest!__  
_I sing tapping Darren on the nose.

__Now the guys and I start alternating between singing and first the guys sing:

___She's our guest!___

Then me:

___She's our guest!___

Then the guys again:

___She's our guest!___

And then everyone starts singing together as David dances with Lacey, Wes with Beth and Blaine, Darren and me:

___Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Our command is your request__  
__It's been years since we've had anybody here__  
__And we're obsessed__  
__With your meal__  
__With your ease__  
__Yes, indeed, we aim to please__  
__While the candlelight's still glowing__  
__Let us help you__  
__We'll keep going_

Now we all go stand in a line and start kicking our legs a little ridiculous :

___Course by course__  
__One by one__  
__'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

And now we start all dancing in a circle holding hands:

___Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest__  
__Tonight you'll prop your feet up__  
__But for now, let's eat up__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Please, be our guest! _

**And as the last note disappears we all bow down breathing hard. **

**As the whole room burst into applause we all run out of the room to put on our costumes for the next number laughing like crazy.**

**"That was amazing." I say.**

**"That was so exhilarating." Blaine says.**

**"It's been so long since we sang together." Lacey says as she pulls on the flesh colored ress that matches Darren's tunic.**

**"I enjoyed that so much." Wes says as he pulls on the blue tunic with white pants.**

**"So you guys ready for the second song?" I ask Wes, Lacey and Darren.**

**"YEAH!" They yell.**

**"Alright go go go!" I yell as I usher them to the door. "Break a leg." I say now serious.**

**"I'll be watching from here okay." I say and run away to the music room quickly putting on the 'servant' clothing while Blaine put on the over-the-top royal clothing.**

**"You ready Blaine, they're about to start." I say.**

**"Yup ready to go." Blaine says and grabs my hand. **

**We crack open the door just enough to see.**

Just as we peek through the door Darren starts singing:_  
I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

Then Wes says:_  
Well I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair_

Then Darren sings jumping on the chair disguised as a rock:_  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar_

Then Wes says looking disgusted:_  
Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

And now Darren sings jumping over the fake rock:_  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

And then singing right into Wes' face:_  
No one saying do this_

Then Wes says to Darren:

_Now when I said that -_

__And when Wes is looking at Darren Lacey sings:_  
No one saying be there  
_

Then Wes says to Lacey:

_What I meant was –_

And then Darren sings as Wes looks at Lacey:_  
No one saying stop that  
_

Then Wes says:

_What you don't realize –_

__Then Lacey and Darren start singing together:_  
No one saying see here_

And then Wes calls out frustrated:

_Now see here!_

Then Darren sings alone:_  
Free to run around all day_

And then Wes says looking at the audience:_  
That's definitely out!_

And Darren skips of to the other side of the stage:_  
Free to do it all my way  
_

Then Wes sings while walking towards Darren:_  
I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart_

Then Darren sings skipping towards the other side of the stage:_  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start_

Wes then sings sitting down on the edge of the stage:_  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Then Darren sings standing to the left of the fake rock:_  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Everybody look left  
_  
Then standing to the right of the fake rock:_  
Everybody look right_

And then Darren sings going to stand up on the chair:_  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight_

Then Wes jumps up saying:

_Not yet!_

Then Darren, Lacey and the choir start singing:_  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling  
_

_**Then Darren starts to sing the end of the song belting out the last note:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait...  
To be king! **_

**Then they get a standing ovation from everyone in the room and yells from me and Blaine.**

**"Woo!" And then Darren and Lacey run towards us and we catch them in a hug.**

**"Now go break a leg you two." Darren says.**

**"You go put on the dress and tux you two." I say to Darren and Lacey, who nod and run away.**

**I see Blaine walk out to the stage and sit down on the throne we set there making everyone hush down and as the melody starts and I walk in just enough to close the door.**

While singing I walk towards Blaine:

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know …_

__And then I point towards Blaine:

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

And then I sing towards Sebastian:__

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Then I start singing towards the ceiling:__

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?

I direct these few lines to all the people in the audience:

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

I turn back towards Blaine and grab his hands and gesture towards the world: __

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends

I direct the sentences towards all the barons, dukes and princes of in the audience:_  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
_

Then I turn back to Blaine:

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
_

The last few sentences are directed to all those in the audience that think they are better than the villagers or servants:

_**For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind 

**Then for the first time since the performances started it's silent after one but not for long when Catherine starts clapping and so the rest of the room starts too.**

**"Let's go." Blaine whispers taking my arm.**

**"They hated it." I say. "If Catherine hadn't start clapping we would still be standing there in silence." I continue getting tears in my eyes.**

**"They'll never accept the different classes mingling." I say walking towards the music room and just put on the blue tunic and pants while I hear Blaine enter and put on his black and red tunic.**

**"Let's just finish this song." I say and then walk away from Blaine again.**

**"I'm ready for the song." Darren says as he pulls his belt on a little harder dressed the same as Blaine grabbing Beth's and, walking in front of me and Blaine who grabs my hand and we walk out after them, holding our heads high just as the music starts.**

**And we take our places: me in Blaine's arms and Beth in Darren's.**

**And we start dancing a waltz when Beth and I start singing:****_  
_****_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream _****_  
_****_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam _****_  
_****_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem _****_  
_****_But if I know you, I know what you do _****_  
_****_You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream _****__**

**_But if I know you, I know what you do _****_  
_****_You love me at once _****__**

**As the boys tip us over they start singing with us:****_  
_****_The way you did once upon a dream _****__**

**We dance a lot slower and start waltzing again when the boys start singing again:****_  
_****_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream _****_  
_****_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam _****__**

**After that we stop singing and the choir starts singing so we can focus on the dancing:****_  
_****_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem _****_  
_****_But if I know you, I know what you do _****_  
_****_You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_******

**As the song comes to the end we bow to each other and then the audience, before we can walk off Catherine stands up and steps on the stage.**

**"Thank you everyone for respecting the silence, we sincerely hope you enjoyed." She says and then we can finally walk away.**

**"Kurt! We have to go back to the court." I hear Blaine yell running after me.**

**"There is no way I'm going back there!" I yell running faster tears running down my cheeks.**

**"Kurt please stop!" Blaine yells. "Kurt! Please." I hear him say voice cracking making me turn around.**

**"Blaine why are you crying?" I ask.**

**"I don't like seeing you sad Kurt." he says.**

**"You hardly know me." I say.**

**"Doesn't matter, since I got engaged to Sebastian everything in my life has been done for me. Taking you in was the first thing ********I ****decided in 6 months I'm getting married in 3 months. I just don't wanna be all alone." He says. "I loved you singing colors of the wind. I want that too, I don't want these stupid classes because then I'd be able to marry you!" He says freezing immediately after, and then he runs away quickly.**

**"Blaine Devon Anderson don't you dare run away from me after what you just said!" I yell running after him.**

**"What did you just say?" I ask grabbing his arm looking him in the eyes.**

**"I said I wanted to marry you. Because I love you. I love you not Sebastian." he says crying. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which is weird seeing I've known you for a week."**

**"I need a moment." I say walking to my room not looking back.**

**Climbing in bed being kept awake thinking, falling asleep eventually from pure exhaustion.**

**********Thank you all for reading! **

******Longer chapter than normal because I haven't updated in so long, I had finals :(**

******Blaine loves Kurt!**

******Until next time! **

******~ Dreamer**


	17. Love

******Hello everyone! **

******A little update sooner than planned because so butt-head guest reviewed and said some mean things, and I wanted to say to that guest: If you don't have the balls to log in and let me answer to you in pm, your opinion doesn't faze me, some people like fluff before the actually sex and I have 4 Oc's in the full story, if this isn't your kind of story then don't waste your time reading it.**

******Thank you to the rest of my reviewers for your support, 'cause I actually got a good guest review, thank you by the way.**

******I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R and remember to mostly enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Love**

**"Kurt, wake up." Someone says as they shake me and I crack open my eyes.**

**"Catherine? What are you doing here?" I ask her.**

**"Waking you up, I thought you would need someone to talk to after yesterday." She says.**

**"Blaine went to tell you?" I ask frowning. **

**"I followed you and collected Blaine after he collapsed into sobs after you left. He still sleeping by the way."**

**"Why did you follow us." I ask her. **

**"Blaine told me before that he felt something for you, now do you need someone to talk to?" Catherine asks.**

**"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do."**

**"You could start by telling me how you felt after Blaine told you." she says.**

**"At first I felt shocked, then flattered and then scared." I say remembering why I was scared.**

**"Why?" she asks.**

**"Because I may be feeling the same way." I whisper.**

**"Do you want me to get Blaine?" She asks hugging me.**

**"Yes." I nod crying.**

**"Okay just wait okay." she says leaving me alone for a while before returning with Blaine who looks like he hasn't slept at all.**

**"I'll leave you boys alone." Catherine says kissing Blaine's forehead and whispering something in his ear.**

**"So..." Blaine says.**

**"So... this is awkward." I say.**

**"I really do love you." Blaine blurts out clapping his hands over his mouth after.**

**"I know, I actually ran away yesterday because I was scared. Scared of falling in love." I say looking up at Blaine.**

**"You love me too?" Blaine asks in a little voice.**

**"Yes." I say shrugging and smiling a little.**

**"Kurt, can I kiss you?" he says sitting down on the bed next to me.**

**"What if Sebastian comes in." I ask.**

**"Mom said that she'd keep him away. We don't need to worry about him." he says looking in my eyes.**

**"Okay then." I say leaning towards meeting Blaine in the middle in a soft kiss. After a seconds we break apart looking in each others eyes.**

**"My first kiss." I say smiling at him.**

**"I wish I could say that, it's my first initiated kiss." Blaine says and then we kiss again and it gets quite heated, hands roaming everywhere above the equator.**

**"We should have breakfast." I say. **

**"Breakfast in bed?" Blaine asks raising his eyebrow.**

**"Of course." I say snuggling closer to him.**

**"Let me get some breakfast." Blaine says pecking me on the lips and going towards his room and I hear his open the door. **

**"Here you go." Blaine says as he puts down the tray. **

**And we spend the rest of the morning wrapped in each other feeding each other pieces of toast and yogurt, exchanging smiles and kisses.**

**"We need to keep it secret." I say smile falling.**

**"I don't want to, but I know we need to." Blaine says.**

******Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed! **

******Until next time!**

******~ Dreamer**


	18. Valentine's Day

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**R&R peeps.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 18: Valentine's day

"Blaine, Kurt, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but Blaine you're needed in the meeting room." Catherine says.

"Okay." Blaine says sighing standing up and kissing me on the cheek and then walks to his room/

"So I guess you two made up." Catherine says going to sit in the desk chair.

"Yeah more than made up I think, I think we're boyfriends." I say blushing.

"I'm glad for you two." Catherine says.

"Yes well now we just need to find a way for Blaine not to marry Sebastian." I say.

"Well you're smart boys you'll figure something out. Now you asked yesterday for material for play-clothes for the kids." Catherine says.

"Yes, I'd like to make something a little easier for them to play in." I say.

"Well want to go to the sewing room." Catherine asks.

"Sure, just let me put on some clothes. You go already I'll catch up." I say knowing the where it is putting on a simple brown tunic. Walking towards the sewing room.

"I had this delivered." Catherine says as she shows me some cotton sheets.

"Thank you this'll be just great, it's great that you bought it that you got it in different colors." I say as I feel the materials.

"Well then let's get started." Catherine says as she grabs a more expensive fabric and starts cutting it at the right size, while I draw my design of the clothes both for Darren and Lacey.

After 3 hours Blaine comes in the room.

"Hey, Kurt." He says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"You should be careful, I won't always be able to guarantee that Sebastian won't come in." Catherine says.

"Sebastian is being held back with father." Blaine says.

"Look." I say and take one of the outfits that I made. "It's for you." I say.

"Try it on?" I say looking bashful.

"Of course." Blaine says and goes to the on-room bathroom and comes out.

"This feels so much more comfortable than what I normally wear." Blaine says.

"That was the intention, you think they're gonna like them?" I ask showing him the clothes I made.

"I know they are going to love them." Blaine says.

"Let's go it's about to be dinner time." Catherine says putting down her work.

After dinner me and Blaine return to Blaine's room and lay on the bed.

"Kurt do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Um...Thursday." I say looking in his eyes smiling.

"It's valentine's day." He whispers looking very seductively at me.

"So...Do you wanna do something?" I ask blushing under his gaze.

"I wanna spend the day with you, but Sebastian will want to hog me for himself." Blaine says looking sad.

"Then lets have our own valentine when it turns midnight." I say standing up and walking towards my room and stopping at the door turning to face Blaine.

"Just make sure I have a good valentine." I say looking at him through hooded eyes and closing the door slowly and I pick some easy pajamas and crawl into bed, closing my eyes and drifting off.

Only woken up by the sound of a soft humming, and a lovely scent.

"It's 2 past midnight, happy valentine's day." Blaine says and kisses my nose.

"I could get used to this." I say kissing his lips.

"I have dinner reservations at the lake, but we need to leave now if we want to make it." Blaine says.

"You made dinner reservations at midnight?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Just let me lead you." Blaine says and then takes my hand and pulls me up and hands me a coat, which I quickly put on as he pulls me outside.

"Please take your seat." Blaine says and gestures to a picnic laid out at the edge of the lake which shimmered beautifully in the light of the full moon.

"I'm sorry it's not really tasteful, I had to do it in a rush." Blaine says as he sits down next to me.

"It looks delicious." I say and then Blaine begins to feed me strawberries with chocolate.

After eating pieces of the picnic, we lay down holding hands and just watching the stars enjoying each others company until I see lines of pink appear on the horizon.

"The sun is rising, we should get back." I say looking at Blaine.

"I know but I don't want to leave." Blaine says.

"Blaine, just remember this moment when Sebastian does anything today." I say kissing him passionately.

"I won't be forgetting that." Blaine says.

"We really have to go back now, if we don't wanna get caught." I say sighing standing up and pulling Blaine up by his hands and hugging him and whispering in his ear: "Thank you, this was amazing." and then we walk back to the castle holding hands until we are in viewing distance of the castle and then we sneak back quickly, crawling into bed as if nothing happened.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	19. Valentine's Day in the village

**My christmas present to you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring. **

**R&R peeps.**

Chapter 19: Valentine's Day in the Village

**"Kurt, breakfast." Blaine says as he shakes me awake from the short nap.**

**"Okay give me a second." I say and walk to the closet picking a something easy to wear.**

**"Let's go." I say smiling at him.**

**"Hey sweetheart, happy valentine's day." Sebastian says as we enter the dining room as he runs towards Blaine and kisses his hard on the mouth, which I see makes Blaine uncomfortable.**

**"Happy valentine's day." Blaine says after he freed himself from Sebastian's embrace and sits down.**

**"So Blaine what do you wanna eat?" I ask bowing a little.**

**"Toast sounds nice." Blaine says smiling at me.**

**"Okay I'll come back in a second." I say almost running towards the kitchen grabbing toast and jam.**

**"Here you go Blaine enjoy your meal." I say.**

**"You get something to eat too, and then sit down." Blaine says gesturing to the chair next to him and I listen to him.**

**"Blaine sweetheart why don't you sit next to me? It's valentine's day after all." Sebastian says.**

**"Sebastian I love you so much why should I just show it to you just one day." Blaine says looking lovingly and then after that locks hands with me under the table. **

**"We're going to the village fair today." Sebastian says.**

**"We are?" Blaine asks.**

**"Yeah, it's the fair for valentine's day." Sebastian says. "We're accompanying your parents." **

**"Kurt, would you like to join us with the kids?" Blaine says. "Maybe we can see your friends again."  
"I would be honored." I say. "Maybe they can wear the play-clothes for the first time."**

**After breakfast Sebastian pulls Blaine along with him to his room I suppose, and I walk to Darren and Lacey's room where I know that the kids are all playing.**

**"Hey you guys wanna go to the village." I say.**

**"The village? Yes!" They yell together.**

**"Well that's good news. And I have made some play-clothes for you, so maybe you can play with the other kids." I say.**

**"Really that sounds lovely." Lacey says. "Can we see them?" **

**"Let's go." I say grabbing the girls hands, while Darren skips after us.**

**"And here we are, what do you think." I say holding the clothes out to them.**

**"They look lovely." Darren says starting to pull off his shoes.**

**"Girls why don't you go change in the bathroom." I say ushering them out of the room.**

**"We're done." The girls say and I take their hands again walking towards the main door.**

**"The carriage is waiting for you Mr. Hummel." One of the other servants say although I don't really understand why.**

**As we arrive in the village I hear some music and a familiar voice singing. **

**"Let go kids." I say. "Hold on to me and don't let go." I whisper to Darren and Lacey as Beth knows how to defend herself in the village.**

**"Kurt?" I hear and turn around to see Mercedes. "What are you doing here?" She asks.**

**"It's valentine's day, I'm just accompanying Sebastian, Blaine and Blaine's parents. I'm so glad to see you." I say hugging her.**

**"So introduce me to these little people." She says gesturing to Darren and Lacey.**

**"I'm princess Lacey." She says curtsying. **

**"And I'm prince Darren." He says bowing. **

**"These are the youngest of the royal family." I say. "I've been taking care of them."  
"The design of the clothes they're wearing is very familiar." Mercedes says.**

**"Well I did make it for them." I say proud of myself.**

**"I suspected as much, the guys are performing wanna go see?" Mercedes asks.**

**"Can we Kurtie?" Darren asks. **

**"Of course we can." I say and gesture for Mercedes to lead me to the stage.**

**"Mommy, Daddy?" I hear Beth say and look around to see Quinn and Puck.**

**"Oh thank god we found you." Quinn says. "We came to the castle but they told us you came to the village." **

**"We can take Beth back now, thank you for taking care of her, again and on such short notice." Puck says.**

**"You know it's no trouble." I say. **

**"Goodbye sweetie." I say as I kiss her forehead. **

**"We'll see each other again." Beth says and then kisses Darren on the cheek to my surprise.**

**"Kurt!" I hear Rachel yell and then I'm almost knocked of my feet by the girl. "How are you?"**

**"I'm fine, great, you?" **

**"Amazing." She says as she holds her left hand up.**

**"You and Finn married?" I ask looking sad. **

**"Yes, there was a space free and we got married on the same day, so that's why you couldn't come." Rachel says.**

**"It's okay. I understand." I say. **

**"Do you want to get lunch?" Rachel asks.**

**"Of course that sounds lovely." I say. "What do you think about it kids." I ask Darren and Lacey who are looking around.**

**"It sounds great." Darren says after he comes out of the bubble.**

**"Wanna go to Fergio?" Rachel asks.**

**"Yeah sounds nice I could appreciate some Italian food and a cheescake." I say and then take her arm.**

**"So is this your first time in the village?" Rachel asks Darren and Lacey. **

**"Yes, mommy and daddy never came to the village with us, saying that they didn't want the people to affect us." Lacey says.**

**"And yet they allow us to hang around Sebastian." Darren says making me smile.**

**"You don't like Sebastian?" I ask. **

**And they both shake their heads. **

**After lunch we show Lacey and Darren all the important and interesting sights of the village.**

**"Kurt!" I hear Blaine yell. "We need to go." **

**"Okay." I say. "Say hi to everyone for me." I say to Rachel.**

**"I will." Rachel say kissing me on the cheek. **

**And then Blaine leads me to the carriage and goes to his own. **

**Once arrived in the castle Darren and Lacey run to god knows where and I just go to my room and start reading again. **

**"Did you enjoy going to the village." Blaine asks. **

**"I did." I say. "Is Sebastian close?" I whisper.**

**"No he's nowhere close." He say.**

**"Great that means I can do this." I say pinning Blaine to the wall kissing him hard on the mouth. **

**"Mmh I love that." Blaine says kissing me back. **

**"Let's go to dinner." I say after an hour of making out. **

**"I don't wanna go." he says.**

**"It'll be suspicious if we don't show up." I say and then we go to the dining hall and eat a quick meal falling asleep in each others embrace knowing that the door was locked. **

******Thank you all for reading! **

******Have a merry Christmas, Hanukkah and all that jazz.**

******Until next time! **

******~ Dreamer**


	20. The argument

**I wanna wish everyone a happy new year and this is my new year's present.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 20 guys!**

**R&R people.**

Chapter 20 : The argument

**3 months later (3 days before the wedding)**

"I don't wanna go." Blaine whines.

"I know love, but that doesn't change the fact that you're getting married in 3 days." I say adjusting his tie.

"You need to go to this practice wedding and you know it."

"I don't wanna marry him." Blaine says.

"You should have thought about that earlier." I say kissing him on the lips.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, now go." I say.

After the practice wedding Blaine returns and we spend the rest of the afternoon together going to a quick dinner and then return to my room.

"Kurt I want you to be my first." Blaine says after kissing for a good twenty minutes.

"Then take me." I say confident because we've been experimenting for quite some time now.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say looking at him lovingly.

"This will hurt a bit." He says as he warms the lube between his fingers.

"I know just go." I say panting already and then I feel his finger entering me and wince a little at the intrusion.

Blaine keeps steadily adding fingers until I almost scream that I'm ready.

"I love you." Blaine says as he starts to enter me.

"I love you too." I say wincing and Blaine kisses me through it.

As he bottoms out he starts slowly rocking back and forte.

"Go faster." I say and he does.

"Blaine I'm close." I pant.

"Me too." He pants and seconds later he releases his load inside of me, which makes me release mine all over my stomach.

"Thank you." He says as he stands up to get a cloth to clean us up.

"No you, thank you, I love you so much." I say kissing his lips and then dropping off to sleep.

"Honey wake up." I hear Blaine says while he shakes me.

"Good morning." I say smiling.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, but won't Sebastian be there?" I ask.

"No Sebastian is spending the last 2 days of his bachelor life with his parents in Dalton. He left yesterday." Blaine says. "And dad left to distribute the last of the invitations."

"Well then let's get to breakfast." I say grabbing his hands and walking towards the dining hall.

"This looks delicious." I say seeing the table loaded with baked goods.

"I had mom make the servants set this up." Blaine says.

"Thank you." I say wanting to kiss him.

"And she also assured that they would be discrete." Blaine whispers in my ear, kissing me on the lips.

"This is breakfast was amazing." I say as we walk towards the garden.

"This is where we spend our valentine." I say as we sit down on a stone bench at the edge of the lake.

"We did the day that we starting dating." Blaine says.

"Secretly." I say.

"Blaine I've been meaning to ask you something everyone calls me Mr. Hummel instead of Kurt like each servant addresses the other by first name, why is that?"

"Because you're my personal 'servant' you are above the other servants so they address you as Mr. Hummel." Blaine explains.

"Okay. Now there's the other matter: What are you going to do about Sebastian. After you marry, either you or him are going to move into the other's room and our relationship is going to be over. Your mom told you 3 months ago to tell them. If you marry it's over, there's no getting away again." I say.

"I know but how do I tell my father the most controlling person in the world and Sebastian the most arrogant person in the world , that I love someone else after this whole wedding they put up." Blaine says.

"Well let me know when you made up your mind and who you really love." I say standing up and leaving him alone.

"Kurt! You know I love you! I'm conflicted about how to tell them!" Blaine yells running after me.

"Leave it. I don't wanna hear all the bullshit you've been telling me for the past 3 months, you told me every day that you'd tell them, I'm so tired of the lying and the hiding, I almost puke every time you and Sebastian kisses you. Don't you understand that?" I say walking away to my room sitting down and lay down thinking.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Again I hope you guys had a good year and will have an even better new year.**

**I thank everyone for reviewing and favoring.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Dreamer**


	21. Making up

**So people were asking for a new chapter so here you go.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R people!**

Chapter 21: Making up

"Can I come in?" I hear Catherine says.

"Sure." I say still looking upwards.

"What happened?" She says.

"Why does Blaine always come to you when we have problems doesn't he know how to solve his own problems?" I say.

"Really, he's the prince, of course he doesn't, everything has been done for him since he was born." Catherine says.

"I should have known. We had a fight over his incapability of telling Sebastian and his father about our relationship." I say.

"Well have you come up with ideas." Catherine asks.

"Well, there's always just walking into the dining room holding hands." I say

"I can understand his point but I also understand your point, it must be hard not to be able to express your love publicly."

"You have no idea." I say getting tears in my eyes.

"Oh Kurt come here." She says collecting me in her arms.

"Sleep Kurt, you'll feel better after a good nights sleep." And I nod off.

"Mr. Hummel it's time to wake up." A servant says and I sit up immediately sprinting to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet boil.

"Kurt?" I hear Catherine say through the door.

"Yes." I say rubbing my mouth and opening the door.

"Were you just vomiting?" She asks.  
"Yes, I guess something in the food yesterday didn't agree with me." I say.

"Let's go." I say.

"Maybe getting some food in me will make me feel better, I slept right through dinner." I say.

"You should put on some fresh clothes." Catherine says.

"By the way Blaine is waiting in the dining room, he wants to apologize."

"He is?" I ask.

"With eagerness." She says.

After I take some fresh clothes I slowly make my way to the dining room, slowly opening the door seeing Blaine standing on the stage.

"Kurt I'm so sorry I made you question yourself I love you and I want to show you." Blaine says and a melody starts.

And then he starts singing for me alone:

**_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_****_  
_****_My eyes are not the first to cry,_****_  
_****_I'm not the first to know there's_****_  
_****_Just no getting over you_****_  
_********_  
_****_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_****_  
_****_To sit around and wait for you_****_  
_****_But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_****_  
_****_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_****_  
_****_  
_****_But now there's nowhere to hide_****_  
_****_Since you pushed my love aside_****_  
_****_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_****_  
_****_Hopelessly devoted to you_****_  
_****_Hopelessly devoted to you_**

**Blaine then comes kneel at my feet and sings the last part holding my hand:****__**

**_My head is saying fool forget him_****_  
_****_My heart is saying don't let go_****_  
_****_Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do_****_  
_****_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_****__**

**_But now there's nowhere to hide_****_  
_****_Since you pushed my love aside_****_  
_****_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_****_  
_****_Hopelessly devoted to you_****_  
_****_Hopelessly devoted to you_******

**"I love you too." I say with tears in my eyes.**

**"And to prove that the lying will stop." He says and then Wes and David come out behind him as he walks to them backwards as they hand him a cup.**

**After doing some awesome movements Blaine starts singing:**

**__****_So this is what you meant_****_  
_****_When you said that you were spent,_****_  
_****_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_****_  
_****_Right to the top,_****_  
_****_Don't look back_****_  
_****_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_****__**

**_I don't ever want to let you down_****_  
_****_I don't ever want to leave this town_****_  
_****_'Cause after all,_****_  
_****_This city never sleeps at night_****__**

**_It's time to begin, _****_  
_****_Isn't it_****_  
_****_I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit_****_  
_****_I'm just the same as I was_****_  
_****_Oh, don't you understand_****_  
_****_I'm never changing who I am_****__**

**_So this is where you fell_****_  
_****_And I am left to sell_****_  
_****_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_****_  
_****_Right to the top,_****_  
_****_Don't look back_****_  
_****_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_**

**__****Blaine separates himself from Wes and David and walks slowly towards me:****__**

**_I don't ever want to let you down_****_  
_****_I don't ever want to leave this town_****_  
_****_'Cause after all,_****_  
_****_This city never sleeps at night_****__**

**_It's time to begin,_****_  
_****_Isn't it,_****_  
_****_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_****_  
_****_I'm just the same as I was_****_  
_****_Oh, don't you understand,_****_  
_****_I'm never changing who I am_****__**

**_It's time to begin, _****_  
_****_Isn't it_****_  
_****_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_****_  
_****_I'm just the same as I was_****_  
_****_Oh, don't you understand_****_  
_****_I'm never changing who I am_**

**As he reaches me he grabs my hand making me standing up and singing:****__**

**_This road never looked so lonely (lonely)_****_  
_****_This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly)_****_  
_****_To ashes, to ashes_****__**

**_It's time to begin, _****_  
_****_Isn't it_****_  
_****_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_****_  
_****_I'm just the same as I was_****_  
_****_Now don't you understand_****_  
_****_I'm never changing who I am_****__**

**_It's time to begin, _****_  
_****_Isn't it_****_  
_****_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_****_  
_****_I'm just the same as I was_****_  
_****_Don't you understand_****_  
_****_I'm never changing who I am_****__**

**_(Am, am, am_****_  
_****_Am, am, am, am)_******

**"It was beautiful." I say almost crying.**

**"I'm glad you liked it." He says. "I wanna tell Wes and David about us."**

**"They don't know yet?" I ask surprised raising an eyebrow.**

**"No I didn't tell them why they had to help me." I say.**

**"Okay I wanna tell them, stop the lying." I say.**

**"Wes, David come over here for a second." Blaine says gesturing for them to get closer.**

**"We trust you and we want to tell you something. Kurt and I have been dating for 3 months now." Blaine says looking at me smiling. **

**"We thought so, you guys aren't really subtle. We say you making out at the lake at night." David says.**

**"We're happy for you." Wes says.**

**"We'll leave you to have some quality time, Sebastian returns tomorrow morning." Wes says.**

**"Tomorrow, we were under the impression that he was gone till the end of the week." I say.**

**"Well his family wants to settle before the marriage." David says.**

**"Thank you for letting us know." Blaine says.**

**"So what do you wanna do before the tormentor returns." I say looking at Blaine sitting down in the chair.**

**"I just wanna spend the rest of the day with you." Blaine says walking me to the garden.**

**"Kurt, I don't wanna marry Sebastian what do I do?" Blaine asks getting tears in his eyes.**

**"I don't know Blaine, we're gonna find something." I say grabbing him and holding him close.**

**"I promise." I whisper in his ear.**

**"Let's go." I say grabbing his hand and walking towards Blaine's room.**

**"Why don't you lay down?" I say as I pull off his shoes and take of his clothes, putting on some soft pajamas.**

**"I don't wanna sleep, not without you here." Blaine whispers reaching his hands out.**

**"Just let me put on some pajamas." I say and then crawl next to him laying my head on his shoulder.**

**After laying for a while I hear Blaine's breathing deepen and when I turn my head I see him sleeping.**

**"I wish this wasn't so hard." I whisper stroking his cheek where the tear marks are still visible and he sleeps on soundly, after admiring Blaine for a good hour I fall asleep.**

******Thank you for reading! **

******I thank everyone for reviewing and favoring.**

******Until next time! **

******~ Dreamer**


	22. Sebastian

**So here's another chapter for you peeps.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**R&R people! **

Chapter 22: Sebastian

"Kurt." I hear someone whisper.

"Catherine?" I ask seeing her in the faint light for outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waking you up, Sebastian will be back in 1 hour, he'll probably just come here."

"Thank you." I say lifting the sheets and standing up, tucking the sheets around Blaine kissing his forehead making him sigh in his sleep.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"Blaine can't marry Sebastian it'll break both of you." Catherine says as I turn around.

"I know, but he'll figure something out." I say looking at him.

"You should go Sebastian will be here shortly." Catherine says.

I close the door of my room and lay in bed hearing Sebastian enter an hour later.

"Hey, sweetheart I'm back!" I hear him yell in a sweet voice.

"Huh, Sebastian what are you doing here?" I hear Blaine mumble.

"I came back from Dalton, just for you." Sebastian says making me roll my eyes.

"Who are you looking for?" I hear Sebastian ask.

"No one." Blaine says after I assume he stopped looking for me.

"Why don't you kiss me." Sebastian says and I hear the sheets rustle making me gag at the mental image, and the gag makes me the urge to vomit I've had all day worse making me sprint to the bathroom, projectile vomiting in the bowl.

"Did you hear that?" I hear Blaine ask.

"Hear what?" Sebastian says.

"It sounded like someone vomiting." Blaine says and his voice comes closer.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine says as he enters in the bathroom just as the second wave of the vomiting starts, making Blaine rub my back.

"I'm fine." I say after I stop feeling nauseous.

"Thank you for asking." I say looking him in the eye.

"Blaine why did you rush in here like a possessed person?" Sebastian asks.

"I need to have my servant with me and if he's sick he can't help me." He says using the lie we've been using for 3 months now.

"I'm fine really. You just go, make him believe." I say, whispering the last part in Blaine's ear.

"Okay. I love you." Blaine whispers in my ear making me nod.

I crawl back into bed but don't sleep hearing Blaine and Sebastian making out in the next room.

"Boys, breakfast." I hear Catherine say from next door.

"Kurt, you too." She says as she peeks in the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." I say sitting up. "Catherine, I puked again." I say making her turn around.

"Maybe you're getting sick." She says. "Do you want to healer to examine you?"

"Maybe but not now, now we have a wedding to prepare for." I say putting on my clothes.

"About that do you wanna design the clothes for Darren and Lacey?" She asks.

"I'd love to." I say.

"I have a surprise for you after breakfast." Catherine says.

"Really? Breakfast first." I say.

"Good morning Kurt." Blaine greets when I enter the dining room.

"Morning." I say nodding to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Kurt come on." Catherine says as I emerge from the dining room.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the sewing room, so you can make the clothes for the kids." She says.

"Right." I say.

As we enter the sewing room Catherine steers me to a chair getting something from the other side of the room.

"This is for you." She says handing me a present.

"Thank you." I say. "But why?" I ask.

"I've never seen Blaine this happy as he has been since he started dating you." Catherine says.

I open the present to reveal a beautiful red velvet tuxedo with gold trimmings.

"This is for the wedding. I want you to wear it." Catherine says.

"Why red?" I ask.

"It's the color of strong emotions such as love, passion and danger, the gold trimmings stand for the royalty that you are." Catherine says.

"Thank you so much." I say wiping my tears away.

"Oh Kurt you should cry. It was my pleasure." Catherine says hugging me.

"It's been a long time since I got a real present." I say.

"You won't have to worry about that when Blaine comes to his senses." Catherine says.

"Now let me focus on the clothes for Darren and Lacey." I say taking a piece of paper and draw a suit for Darren and a dress for Lacey.

"These look beautiful." Catherine says looking over the designs.

"How about I make the dress and you make the costume." I say to Catherine.

"Sounds good to me." She says and grabs the white cloths of the table.

Without noticing the whole afternoon flew by and Blaine came.

"I finally escaped Sebastian." He says as he steps in the room.

"It's gonna be a lot harder from tomorrow on." I say walking to him with tears in my eyes.

"I don't want you to get married." I say.

"I don't wanna get married." He says.

"Then when are the both of you going to interfere?" Catherine says.

"After tomorrow there's no turning back." She says.

"We know." We say together.

"Let's just enjoy the last night together." I say.

"Enjoy." Catherine says and looks me in the eye, I grab Blaine's hand and go to my room, knowing that the clothes will be finished.

"I love you so much. I just don't know how to end this." Blaine says as he frames my face with his hands.

"I love you too, just make sure you know something by tomorrow night." I say starting to sob.

"I don't wanna lose you." I sob and he hugs me so hard that I hardly can breath but I don't mind and that's how fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time! **

**~ Dreamer**


	23. The Wedding

******Now I think you peeps deserve another chapter, so here you go!**

******I hope you enjoy!**

******R&R Please!**

**Chapter 23: The Wedding**

**"Rise and shine, loverboys." Wes says as he opens the shades basking the room in light.**

**"Turn the sun off." Blaine says turning deeper into my chest.**

**"Come on it's wedding day." David says tickling Blaine.  
"I don't wanna." Blaine says.**

**"Though luck." Wes says grabbing Blaine by the waist and lifting him up and setting on his feet.**

**"One good thing about today is that I don't see Sebastian until the ceremony." Blaine says.**

**"You're expected in the sewing room in half an hour." Wes says. **

**"Be there on time." David says as he closes the door of Blaine's room.**

**"Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asks. "You look a little pale."**

**"I've been puking for 2 days now." I say.**

**"Your mom will have me examined after the wedding." I say kissing him on the lips.**

**"I love you." I say embracing him.**

**"I love you too, so much." He says embracing me back clutching me hard.**

**"You should go, they need you in the sewing room." I say pushing him slightly towards the door.**

**"I don't want to it'll be so real." Blaine says trying to hold himself in place.**

**"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." I say getting tears in my eyes.**

**"I'm not I love you not Sebastian." Blaine says.**

**"Please just go." I say pushing him out the door and closing the door keeping in the tears. **

**I walk into the bathroom, turning on the water to fill the tub and sitting in tub crying, tears masked by the water on my face, after I get out of the tub I put on the tuxedo and fix my hair and sit down on the bed thinking about the times I had with Blaine.**

**"Kurt, can you come along for a second?" Catherine asks as she opens the door.**

**"Yes, of course." I say standing up.**

**"Wow you look gorgeous." She says making me look down to my outfit.**

**"Yes, you chose well." I say walking out the door following Catherine.**

**"So where are we going?" I ask as she leads me though passages I've never seen before. **

**"We're going to the healers office." Catherine says making my eyes widen.**

**"But the wedding is in half an hour." I say.**

**"I know but you're sick, that's important too." Catherine says as she pushes me in the office of the healer.**

**"You're helping the bridesmaids right?" Catherine says as I walk outside the office.**

**"What?" I say looking up. **

**"Lost in thought?" Catherine asks.**

**"You could say that." I say.**

**"So we're going to help the bridesmaids?" Catherine asks.**

**"Yes, it's Lacey and Darren right." I ask.**

**"That's right. Blaine insisted that Darren was special in a way too." Catherine says.**

**After Catherine and I dressed Darren and Lacey, we went over the plan again on how they should walk.**

**"My Queen, Mr. Hummel the wedding reception is about to start." A servant says opening the door and peeking in.**

**"Thank you we'll be there shortly." Catherine says and the servant leaves. **

**"Are you ready Kurt?" She asks and I shake my head. **

**"I'm never going to be ready to see the love of my life get married to another man." I say.**

**"But I'm going to put on a good front for Blaine." I say walking through the door. **

**When I enter the dining room I see Blaine and Sebastian sitting on the thrones holding hands and smiling brilliantly but I see the sadness in Blaine's eyes. **

**"Excuse me for a minute sweetheart." I hear Blaine says from the throne and I see him walk towards the bathroom. **

**"Blaine, I know you're in here." I say as I enter the bathroom and then hear sobbing. **

**"Blaine let me in." I say and he unlocks the door and comes out with red rimmed eyes and collapses in my arms.**

**"I don't wanna marry him." He sobs. **

**"Shh, shh, It's okay, it's going to be okay." I say as I stroke his hair and trying to keep my own tears in. **

**"I still haven't figured anything out." Blaine says.**

**"When the moment comes you'll know what to do." I say kissing him on the lips.**

**"You need to go they'll notice something if you don't."**

**"I don't wanna go." Blaine says.**

**"Go now." I say pushing him out the door sliding down it.**

**When I exit the bathroom Lacey comes running.**

**"The ceremony is about to start." She says dragging me along.**

**When we enter the ceremonial hall I see Sebastian standing there waiting for Blaine to come up the isle. **

**"Blaine, we have to go." I say as I push Lacey and Darren out the door.**

**"Like we rehearsed." I say to them.**

**"They're waiting for you." I say to Blaine.**

**"I know, can I kiss you one last time?" He asks. **

**"Of course." I say leaning in and meeting in the middle. **

**"Now go." I say as she break the kiss and Blaine breaths in and steps out the door smiling slightly.**

**After a half hour of ceremony of joining the lands, the actual wedding vows are ready to be exchanged.**

**"Do you Sebastian Thomas Smythe take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband to love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?" The priest continues.**

**"I do." Sebastian says smiling at Blaine. **

**"Do you Blaine Devon Anderson take Sebastian Thomas Smythe to be your lawful wedded husband to love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?" The priest says turning to Blaine. **

**After a long silence where both Blaine's and mine breathing quicken Blaine says:**

**"I can't." And then runs towards me clutching my hands as hard as he can. **

**"I can't marry Sebastian because I love Kurt, and plan on marrying him." Blaine yells for the whole room to hear making everyone that didn't know about our relationship gasp in shock.**

**"How dare you take away my fiance!" Sebastian yells as he runs across the room and backhands me in the face so hard that I fall to the floor, sitting up quickly grabbing my stomach.**

**"You get away from him!" Blaine yells as he pushed Sebastian so hard that he falls to the floor.**

**"I've had enough of you controlling my life!" Blaine yells at Sebastian and then turns towards me.**

**"Are you okay?" Blaine asks.**

**"I need to see the healer." I say making to stand up but quickly sitting down again after feeling dizziness take over.**

**"Let me help you." Blaine says grabbing me under my shoulders walking me towards the healers office. **

**"Just wait out here okay." I say walking into the office.**

******Thank you for reading!**

******Don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**

******Until next time! **

******~ Dreamer**


	24. The big reveal

**Hello everyone thank you for reviewing. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**R&R please!**

Chapter 24: The big reveal

******Blaine POV**

**"Blaine!" Mom yells as she runs towards me with dad by her side.**

**"What in the world has gotten into you Blaine?" Dad asks as he reaches me. **

**"I'm in love with Kurt, we've been dating for 3 months, I want to marry him not Sebastian." I say. **

**"We'll talk about this later." Mom says looking sternly at dad. **

**"Fine, let's just see if your servant is okay." Dad says.**

**"Boyfriend." I say. **

******Back to Kurt POV**

**"Boyfriend." I hear Blaine say as I open the office door. **

**"Blaine can I talk to you alone?" I ask getting his attention. **

**"Yes, excuse us." Blaine says turning the last part to his parents. **

**When we enter Blaine room I close the door and lock it. **

**"Blaine I found out why I had been puking so much." **

**"You have?" He asks.**

**"Yes, I'm with child." I say getting tears in my eyes.**

**"You are but how do you know it so soon?" Blaine asks. **

**"It's because I'm male my body reacts sooner to the symptoms of the pregnancy." I say starting to sob.**

**"Why are you crying?" Blaine asks as I feel his arms wrap around me. **

**"I'm just so scared. I was scared of losing you." I say. **

**"Well relax this stress can't be to good for the baby so relax okay." Blaine says. **

**"Yeah." I say. **

**"I'm gonna fix all this." Blaine says as he tucks me in to bed. **

**"Try to sleep." He says as he unlocks the door and leaves and then I hear the door locking once more.**

**After tossing and turning for a while I finally fall asleep in Blaine's bed. **

******Blaine POV**

**I knock on the door of my parents bedroom and then mom opens the door.**

**"You wanted to talk to me." I say.**

**"Yes, please come in. Your father is not pleased Blaine, although I'm glad that you didn't marry Sebastian." Mom says.**

**"Don't encourage him, Catherine. This could mean war between Dalton and Tresh." Dad says as he exits the bathroom.**

**"Oh please Father, my best friends are Jeff and Nick from Dalton." I say sitting down in the desk chair. **

**"This marriage was supposed to be an allegiance between Dalton and Tresh." Dad yells.**

**"I don't want to marry Sebastian because of some stupid allegiance, I want to marry Kurt because I love him and he's carrying my child." I say.**

**"Carrying your child?" Dad asks.**

**"Yes, I've been dating him for 3 months and I just found out myself. I love him and I want to ask permission to propose to him." I say to dad.**

**After a sigh dad says: "Sure. But I want to get to know the boy." **

**"He's lovely." Mom says smiling at dad.**

**"You know him?" Dad says.**

**"Oh yes, I've known the boy since I got here. I also knew that they were dating. I told Blaine to tell you sooner but he just wouldn't.." **

**"CATHERINE!" Dad yells to stop moms rambling. **

**"Can I go now?" I ask.**

**"Yes, just go." Dad says and I walk out the door towards my room.**

**When I open the door I see Kurt sleeping there soundly and crawl in behind him, making sure not to wake him.**

**Kurt POV**

"Good morning, beautiful." I hear Blaine say as I fell him shake me.

"Morning." I say opening my eyes, suddenly feeling nausea hitting me which makes me run towards the bathroom.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" I hear Blaine say as he rubs my back.

"I'm fine." I say. "Morning sickness."

"Right, can't we get anything for that?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe, I've visited the healer yesterday, but it was while we were waiting for the wedding to begin, so we had to cut it short." I say.

"Well do you want to figure out?" Blaine says.

"I'd love to." I say after gurgling some water to get the taste of puke of my mouth.

"I love you. Can I kiss you?" Blaine asks.

"Of course, just let me brush my teeth." I say taking my toothbrush and brushing my teeth.

After I'm done I turn around and walk out the door, getting attacked by Blaine who kisses me taking my legs and hauling me up and holding me against the door.

"You don't hold back, do you?" I ask as I break the kiss.

"Now that they know I don't." Blaine says.  
"Can we have breakfast?" I ask.

"Of course we can, anything for you." Blaine says as he lowers me down and takes my hand.

"May I escort you to breakfast?" Blaine asks.

"Of course you may, good sir." I say blushing.

"Good morning Blaine, Kurt." Daniel says as we walk into the dining room.

"Good morning Father." Blaine says and I just nod.

"Dad wants to get to know you, you can talk." Blaine whispers in my ear.

"Good morning, you highness." I say.

"Please, Kurt call me Daniel. I was wondering if we could talk this afternoon." Daniel says.

"Of course we can, Daniel." I say looking at Blaine in discomfort.

"It's fine Kurt, dad just wants to get to know you." Blaine whispers as he slides my chair back in.

After breakfast Blaine kisses me and leaves the room, leaving me alone with Daniel.

"So Kurt, how about we move to the garden." Daniel says.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Wow, the wedding stuff isn't cleaned up yet." I say as I see the buffet table still in the garden.

"No, everyone was quite shocked yesterday, including the servants." Daniel says.

"Yes, well I'm sorry. I had been asking Blaine to tell you and Sebastian before but he didn't dare and well you know how that turned out." I say looking down.

"I know you didn't plan this for this to happen Kurt. I don't blame you, I want you to understand that. Blaine told me yesterday about the little problem." Daniel says.

"Oh yes, I suppose he also told you about how he just found out about it. I've been experiencing some morning sickness, that's all." I say.

"Kurt I want to know how you feel about Blaine. Blaine is very sensitive, I want to know that you are not using Blaine just because he's a prince." Daniel says.

"No, I assure you Daniel. I love Blaine, not for his status. I'm not carrying his child because I want his money. I love him, and am honored to be carrying his child.

"Well then, Kurt. You'll be a great addition to our family." Daniel says grabbing me in a hug.

"Thank you, Daniel." I say hugging back.

"I'll let you get back to Blaine now." Daniel says smiling as he looks at me from arm distance.

I walk back to the castle alone as Daniel was going to walk around a bit in the garden.

"Hey Kurt." I hear Blaine say as I enter his room seeing him read.

"Lovely book?" I ask looking at the book in his hands.

"Yes it's quite interesting." Blaine says handing me the book.

"Isn't it a bit early to be reading that?" I ask looking at the pregnancy book.

"I just wanna help you." Blaine says. "I did find out there are vitamins you can take so it's not so much."  
"Oh, thank you." I say kissing him.

"I love you, I don't wanna see you hurt." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Do you want me to read it for you." He says.

**"Anything to spend time with you." I say going to sit down next to Blaine and laying my head down on Blaine's shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.**

******Thank you for reading!**

******Don't forget to review! **

******Until next time! **

******~ Dreamer**


	25. The Ship

**Hello everyone thank you for reviewing! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

Chapter 25: The ship

The next day we were woken by the sun streaming through the windows.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine says as I see him watching me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask smiling.

"I was you look very handsome." Blaine says kissing my lips.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I say kissing him as well and then standing up.

"I can't wait for you to start showing." Blaine says hugging me from behind.

"So you can't wait for you to be the size of a whale." I ask turning my heard around.

"No, I just can't wait for there to be a touchable sign of our love." Blaine says.

"Let's get breakfast." I say and grab his hand pulling him out the door with me.

"Kurt, shouldn't we get dressed first?" Blaine asks.

"No, you look way too cute in your pajamas." I say smiling.

"Good morning Blaine, Kurt." Daniel says looking down at his food.

"Morning." Blaine and I say together.

"Good morning, sweethearts." Catherine says looking up her eyes widening and struggling to keep in her laughter.

"Don't even." Blaine says.

"You were too hungry to put on clothes?" Catherine asks raising her eyebrows making Daniel look up.

"Kurt was." Blaine says earning him a slap on the head from me.

"I wasn't but I thought he just looked too cute in his pajamas for him to take them off so soon." I say.

"Well you do look cute in them." Catherine says.

"Mom!" Blaine says.

We had a quick breakfast and when Daniel stands up to leave he says:

"The ship will be leaving in half an hour."

We run upstairs and pull on some comfortable clothes and run towards the ship.

"I'm kinda nervous." I say taking a deep breath at seeing the great ship.

"Why?" Blaine asks as he takes my hand.

"I've never been on a ship before." I say.

"You'll be fine." Blaine says helping me over the edge of the ship.

"It's so big and beautiful." I say looking around the boat that was beautifully decorated.

"This is actually one of the smallest ships we have." Blaine says as I feel the ship starting to move.

We reached the island and Blaine helped me off the ship.

"Stay on the ship and wait for us." Blaine says to the crew.

"Aye, your majesty." The chief says making me laugh.

We walk a while towards the middle of the island where a little cottage is situated.

"It's beautiful." I say looking at the old cottage.

"It's where my mother and father lived before father had to take over the kingdom." Blaine says as he holds open the door for me.

"And it's where we'll be staying tonight." Blaine says as I'm taking in the interior of the cottage.

"Tonight? Won't the crew be waiting for us?" I ask as I come back to consciousness.

"I told them that but they'll be here tomorrow waiting for us and go home now." Blaine says.

"It's amazing." I say. "It'll be great."

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**~ Dreamer**


	26. The Proposal

**Hello everyone thank you for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

Chapter 26: The Proposal

As the day progressed we went to the beach and swam in the sea.

When the evening was coming on Blaine pulled me out of the water and we went back to the cottage to pull on fresh clothes.

When I come out of the room Blaine is standing there with a picnic basket.

"Would you join me for dinner at the beach?" He asks.

"I'd love you." I say and he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the beach smiling.

We had dinner of sandwiches and strawberries with chocolate.

When the dinner was over Blaine pulled me up just as the sun was setting.

"Kurt, I have to ask you something." Blaine says kneeling in front of me.

"I know I haven't known you for so long but I know what I feel and what I want to ask." Blaine says and then he gets out a little box.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?" Blaine asks opening the box showing me a diamond ring.

"This isn't because you're pregnant or anything it out of pure love." Blaine says probably seeing the doubt on my face.

"Yes, Yes, I'll marry you!" I say and he put the ring on my finger and then we kiss just as the sun set.

"Should we celebrate?" Blaine asks and I pull him towards the cottage again.

"God Kurt. You'd think you're trying to make twins." Blaine said as I was bouncing up and down on him.

After that we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of pancakes wafting through the cottage.

I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and pull on a bathrobe that was laying on the chair next to the bed.

I quietly open the door and follow the smell towards the kitchen were I can see Blaine cooking in his own bathrobe.

I walk up behind him and hug his waist.

"Ah." Blaine says as he turns around and see me.

"Kurt, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." He whines.

"I can go back to bed and act surprised if you bring in the food." I say smiling.

"It's fine just sit down, they're almost ready." Blaine says.

"I didn't know you could cook." I say from the table.

"I can't really, just some little things." Blaine says putting down the pancakes on the table.

"I can see that." I say looking at the pancakes which Blaine laid on the plate with the burnt side down.

"Yes, they're a little burnt but still taste good." Blaine says taking a bite gagging.

"Oh really, why don't you let me take care of the food from now on." I say standing up and taking a bowl and fresh ingredients.

After half an hour we can finally eat.

"When does the ship come?" I ask.

"By midday." Blaine says. "These are delicious." He says with a mouthful.

"You're welcome." I say flicking his nose.

"I could get used to this you know." Blaine says.

"Get used to what?" I ask.

"This easy life, no servants running around, just you and I." Blaine says.

"Don't get to used to it." I say. "We'll be back to the busy life in a few hours."

"Don't remind me." Blaine says sighing.

"Why can't we live here until I have to rule." He sighs

"Because we have to help them." I say.

"We should get ready to go back." I say standing up and going to the bedroom to put on some clothes.

"Oh come on Kurt, stay here just a little longer." Blaine says grabbing my arm.

"We'll be late if we don't get our clothes on now." I say walking to the room.

As I came out of the room I saw Blaine was ready already and waiting to escort me out.

"I love you." Blaine says and then takes my hand kissing the back of it.

"I love you too." I say blushing as he leads me to the harbor.

As we're waiting on the harbor we see the ship arrive and the captain of the ship called us the crew waving and we wave back.

"Your majesty I hope you had a relaxing night." The captain says.

"We did thank you." Blaine says as he helps me on the ship.

Once we arrived back on the main land we went to our room and sat down in the chairs on the balcony enjoying the sun on our skin.

Two weeks later Blaine woke me up and grabbed my hands.

"Take a look outside." He says and leads me to the balcony window.

"It's beautiful." I say seeing the castle grounds covered in snow and snow still falling.

Blaine gets behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"You can feel him or her." He says feeling my swollen abdomen.

"I know there's proof now. It feels nice." I say laying my hand on my three months pregnant belly.

"Too bad we can't enjoy it, we have to prepare for our wedding." Blaine says.

"We'll find a way." I say turning around kissing him on the lips.

After pulling on some easy clothes we walk to the conference room where Blaine's parents were waiting for us.

After we were done for the day Blaine and I pulled on our warm clothes and run outside throwing snowballs at each other, laughing all the way.

That night we collapse in each other arms and sleep till one of the servants come wake us up.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**~ Dreamer**


	27. The Wedding and The Aftermath

**Hello everyone thank you for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

Chapter 27: The wedding and The aftermath

**One month later**

Me and Blaine have been separated for twenty-four hours now as every couple should before their wedding.

Catherine is helping me getting in my white suit that's getting a little tight.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to be widened." She asks.

"I'm sure, it's just for today, I'll be fine." I says as she closes the jacket.

I look in the mirror seeing myself like I never seen myself.

"You look gorgeous." She says.

"Thank you. We should go. He'll be getting nervous." I say.

As I approach the door to the throne room I hear music playing and stopping when Catherine returns.

"Ready." She asks.

"Definitely." I say nodding and then Darren, Lacey and Beth walk out the door me following quickly.

As I see Blaine standing there we lock eyes and the pure love radiates from us.

As I reach Blaine we face each other and Catherine gives the priest a white cloth.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. We will now listen to the couple exchange their vows." The priest says as he wraps the cloth around our right hands.

**"I, Blaine Devon Anderson, take you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Blaine says.**

**"****I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take you, Blaine Devon Anderson, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." I say smiling.**

**"Then I declare you husband and husband." The priest says motioning Daniel to us. **

**"I, Daniel Anderson, give you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel permission to help my son, Blaine Devon Anderson in his task of leading this kingdom to greatness." Daniel says as he kisses our hands before ripping the cloth around our hands so the marriage was complete.**

**After dinner we all moved to the dance floor where Blaine and I did our opening dance to come what may.**

**"You look so beautiful." Blaine says kissing making me blush**

**"You look beautiful too." I say leaning my head on his shoulder as we're slow dancing the last dance of the evening.**

**As the people began to file out of the room me and Blaine stand at the door waving to the people.**

**After that we went to our room and took off our clothes putting on some easier ones while the servants load our suitcases in the carriage, we following soon.**

**We rode out to the mountains where the family had set up a honeymoon cabin for the two newly wed.**

**As we got comfortable I lay my head on Blaine shoulder and close my eyes resting for a bit.**

**Blaine woke me up as we arrived at the house and picked me up bridal style and carried me over the porch.**

**"I love you." Blaine says kissing me on the lips making me kiss him back as he pushes me back on the bed that I didn't realize we had reached yet.**

**"I love you too." I say laying my head on his chest just breathing in his scent.**

**"Are you tired?" Blaine asks as he sees me yawing. **

**"Yes, this little bundle of joy is tiring me out." I say rubbing my baby bump. **

**"Well I like him or her." Blaine says kissing my baby bump. **

**"Let's sleep and then we can spend two weeks in peace." I say as I start taking of my wedding suit and putting on my pajama cuddling with Blaine until we fell asleep. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

******~ Dreamer**


End file.
